


Never Let This Go

by king_gaara14



Series: The Emperor And I [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: Life can be short or long. Love can be right or wrong and if I chose the one I'd like to help me through, I'd like to make it with you.#MakeItWithYou😍😍
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: The Emperor And I [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439203
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some information about some places were taken from real information aboit them, so like yeah, it's real. Some of the names were replaced with other names and if there's real names that was used, it was only used for fictional purposes. Please do not kill me. :(
> 
> A/N:  
> This was also co-written by a friend of mine. FlowerInTheRain911.

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 31

TAKERU’S POV:

Our flight to Great Britain was one of the tiresome flights I’ve ever had in my 21 years of my existence. Why? Because someone is clinging unto me and hold me like it’s exactly our last day together, resisting to be left alone or to sleep the flight away.

  
He’s like a kid on his first trip by plane and I’m like his mother soothing him like a baby. It’s kinda romantic if I’m in the mood to do so but I need rest too you know. Before this flight, I still attended bunch of meetings and then ceremonies and visitation to the Imperial Army’s quarter to make sure that they are in good condition and it’s kinda tiresome.

  
Prince Rupert, second son of the Prince of Wales, Prince Roger, was the one who fetched us from the private airport and brings us to the Buckingham Palace, the London residence and administrative headquarters of the monarch of the United Kingdom. Located in the City of Westminster, the palace is often at the centre of state occasions and royal hospitality. It has been a focal point for the British people at times of national rejoicing and mourning. I’ve been there twice and the palace has been one of my favorite places to visit.

  
Originally known as Buckingham House, the building at the core of today's palace was a large townhouse built for the Duke of Buckingham in 1703 on a site that had been in private ownership for at least 150 years. It was acquired by King George III in 1761 as a private residence for Queen Charlotte and became known as The Queen's House. During the 19th century it was enlarged, principally by architects John Nash and Edward Blore, who constructed three wings around a central courtyard. Buckingham Palace became the London residence of the British monarch on the accession of Queen Victoria in 1837. The last major structural additions were made in the late 19th and early 20th centuries, including the East front, which contains the well-known balcony on which the royal family traditionally congregates to greet crowds.

  
The original early 19th-century interior designs, many of which survive, include widespread use of brightly colored scagliola and blue and pink lapis, on the advice of Sir Charles Long. King Edward VII oversaw a partial redecoration in a Belle Époque cream and gold color scheme. Many smaller reception rooms are furnished in the Chinese regency style with furniture and fittings brought from the Royal Pavilion at Brighton and from Carlton House. The palace has 775 rooms, and the garden is the largest private garden in London. The state rooms, used for official and state entertaining, are open to the public each year for most of August and September and on some days in winter and spring.

  
Upon arrival at the palace, almost all the members of the Royal Family were present to welcome us.

  
“It’s been long since I last seen you, Your Majesty,” The current monarch and head of state, Queen Elizabeth II, ascended the throne on the death of her father, King George VI, on February 6, 1952, greeted me with high enthusiasm and a wide spread arms to hug me.

  
“It’s nice to meet you too again, Your Majesty,” I bow to her before I hug her tight and kissed her cheeks. She was one of the friends Sofu-san had overseas.

  
“Emperor Takeru, Your Majesty, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Prince Edward, the third son of Prince Roger, extended his hand to me and I gladly took it with mine and shakes it.

  
“It’s my honor,” I said. The honorific is in the tip of my tongue but since I can’t find the right honorific for him, I just let it hanged.

  
We proceeded to one of the Palace State Rooms and sit down for a tea. The State Rooms are the public rooms in the Palace where The Queen and members of the Royal Family receive and entertain their guests on State, ceremonial and official occasions. There are 19 State Rooms, which mainly reflect the taste of George IV, who commissioned the architect John Nash to transform Buckingham House into a grand palace in 1825. The State Rooms are furnished with many of the greatest treasures from the Royal Collection, including paintings by Van Dyck and Canaletto, sculpture by Canova, Sèvres porcelain, and some of the finest English and French furniture in the world.I remember losing in one of all those rooms the first time we came to visit.

  
Many of the State Rooms have particular uses today. The Throne Room is used by The Queen for court ceremonies and official entertaining, and was the setting for the wedding photos of The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. The White Drawing Room, perhaps the grandest of all the State Rooms, serves as a royal reception room for The Queen and members of the Royal Family to gather before official occasions.

  
I introduces to them Empress Taka, which earns a confused look from them but when I explained to them how and why it happened, they understood quickly and talk to Taka as soon as they get to know them. The Queen becomes Taka’s constant interviewer as she quickly had a soft spot for my husband and they become best friend already.

  
Prior to our visit, Taka gone to private tutoring with Haruma so he can learn to speak English fluently and it’s impressive that he learns very fast as he can converse with the Royal family very well.

  
After the tea, we are escorted to the room we will be occupying for few days of our stay. It’s like hotel room but three times larger and fancier than of those in the hotels. The bed was a king size one in front of the large sliding door to the balcony that over-looks the Palace Garden. The air was refreshing and feels like my room in my apartment in front of the CERN.

  
Sigh!

  
I just miss my life outside the palace. I just miss those times when I can still run in the street of Route de Meyrin, or eat at Restaurant Kamome, my favorite restaurant and had my morning coffee at the Cafés Trottet in front of my apartment or Sheena sing me songs I can only guess a romantic song in Spanish. Everything changed now though; my life will never be the same as before. Every step I take needs someone’s permission or approval. I can only be thankful because I don’t need their permission for me to breathe.

  
“What are you sighing for?” Taka cut my train of thoughts as he leaned against the door frame with arms crossed against his chest. He’s still in his button down shirt, minus the blazer, leaving the few buttons above undone.

  
“I was just thinking of something,” I said and walks in front of him, “You speaking in Japanese is sexier than you speaking in British English,” I said and snakes my arms around his small waist.

  
“I guess so,” he just said and quickly wrap his arms around my neck. “My blood nearly drains from those words I cracks up inside my brain when talking to them,”

  
I laughed to that, “Learn Thai next, we will be in the Imperial Palace next,” I told him before I untangled myself from him. Taka whines from that, “I need to be in the court room before dinner to speak with the Queen,” I told him and he just nodded, “You can tour around the palace while I’m gone or you can stay here,”

  
“I’ll just take a nap,” I heard him say before I closed the door to the bathroom.

  
A nice bath after a long hour of flight is good. It will help me relax and clear my mind for the talk I needed with Queen Elizabeth II.


	2. Chapter 2

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 32

TAKA’S POV:

Sleep could be a struggle even when things were going according to our plan, and nothing in particular was on my mind. Things were not going according to plan, and my mind had been swarming with worry for days now.

  
The weather outside was quiet as leaves fell from the trees surrounding the Buckingham palace. It fell, and fell, and kept falling. The wind, though soft as it blows, there’s a strong point that made the leaves left the branches of the tree. It wasn't really a surprise, then, to get a message from Takeru via his Line that our plan this afternoon couldn't happen. His talk with the Royalties gone long and he can’t excuse himself as he is the one who requested the said talk.

  
I texted him back that it will be okay, I’ll just wait for him until he came back at the room we are occupying.

  
I look over to the small center table where our food has long become cold. He promise to have dinner with me in our room but he didn’t make it before the food turned into cold like corpses.  
I closed the curtain because the garden’s lights made sleep nearly impossible. I clicked off the lights. I didn't even bother to use the bed. I grabbed a bundle of blankets, and pillows, and settled on the couch with my earphone plugs into my phone, music blasting, hope that it would make me feel sleepy.  
The music becomes dry in my ear, like there’s no substance at all. It should have been enough to at least convince me to close my eyes in boredom, but even music which helps me every time I wanted to sleep couldn't do it. My heart had been pounding inside of my chest, and when my phone jingled, it nearly jumped up and out of my mouth.

  
 _“Still up?”_ a text from Takeru. Takeru’s smirking face sat next to the tiny sentence. It made me smile to see, even as I snorted when I anticipated the smart ass response to my answer.

  
“Yes, can’t sleep.” I texted him back. The phone almost immediately rung, indicating the new message that arrives.

  
 _“Miss me that much?”_ I can already see his grinning face while typing the message.

  
I nodded and then shook my head and then set the phone down and then flipped it upside down, and slipped it under the blanket.

  
I might as well admit that I did miss him. I missed the way my skin sizzled under his soft touch. I missed the otherworldly and intense gaze we both shared. I blushed and remembered snippets of heat and long, ragged sighs. My breathing had turned shallow, then and my blankets become a little too hot. My phone beeped again, so I dug around it in my lap. Instead of a text message, I saw a picture.  
The bastard just took a selfie.  
I must admit, he really is gorgeous with his angelic and sexy face in one. It was a face that meant the owner knew how stunning it was. The picture resembled the smirking profile picture, but painted with deep, dark circles under his dark brown eyes. Lips tweaked like they held back both a promise and a taunt.

  
The phone buzzed again in my hand and the next message really had my heart jump out of my rib cage.

  
_“I miss you,”_

  
I clicked the phone off and swung my hand down to set it on the floor, but the heavy thump meant I’d tossed it down harder than I'd meant to. The reddish color of my palm and the slight pain told me so. It was foolish to think that not looking at my phone, or that picture, meant I wouldn't see his face anymore. I rolled my eyes. Because, in reality, I can see his handsome face all of the time, now. Even in my dreams.

  
A smug and satisfied as his almost sharp teeth flashed in his smile. The face shone in the moonlight over my face in my memories, deep in the dark. Deep in the midst of lung bursting pleasure. I clicked off the remaining light. The darkness surrounded me in privacy, as if some peering eyes would witness my secret life, my secret heart.  
The whole room, despite of its size, always felt too hot, so I finally tossed off the remaining blankets. My skin burned like I was in high fever. I pictured those dark brown eyes, deep, wide set eyes, peering up at me from between my legs. I didn’t need to keep secrets from the world. My head and my body were keeping secrets from each other.

  
My head forced my eyes to close. My hand slid up and under the thin fabric of my boxer as I traced the muscles of my stomach, sighing. The way Takeru’s arms and legs moved long muscles that were quick and careful, were the inspiration then for me to pump it slowly. 

  
Takeru’s confident grunt meant he’d discovered something really enticing when he bit down the soft spot in between my shoulder and my neck. I moan his name silently. This is the first I’d ever masturbate because of someone in my mind but can you blame me? It’s been weeks since we last did that thing.

  
At first, it was those eyes looking at me with desperate, longing hope that made me lose my mind to the lust. I drowned in the power Takeru lent me at night, my hardness against his hardness, and soft against his soft. It was brand new, to Takeru which made it all new to me again. But, it didn't take long for the tables to turn. The novelty changed hands.

  
I could do more than picture it, I could remember exactly the way my body shivered as a long, sweeping pink tongue slid down my chest, and found my hard length curved tight against my belly.

  
I shook my head and pulled out my hand away from my half-hard length. The bastard should be here by now or else I’ll pull him out of the conference. I really need him now.  
I stand up, wear my slippers, and grab my robe and walks into the door. It should be enough for the both of us not to see or touch each other for one whole week. Am I sounding like a creepy pervert? No, this is normal for couples, right?

  
Before I could touch the knob, someone has already beat me to it and Takeru’s handsome face peered inside the room. He grinned when he sees me and before I could speak, he already had me in his embrace. "I’m dead,” he said, tired and almost given up.

  
“You’re still breathing, silly,” I just said without even holding him back.

  
“Yeah, I have here now my energy booster,” he said then started to rub my arms in up and down rhythm.

  
“Shut up,” I just said then untangled myself from him, “Take a bath now, let’s sleep.” I ordered him. He just look at me, confuse.  
Before he can even open his mouth I already had myself spun against the quilt and covered my whole body with it. Not wanting to hear him. My arousal had long gone, just seeing how tired he is and how those black circles under his eyes are more prominent now than those days under the gaze of the National Diet. He needs rest.

  
I feel the mattress behind me sink and an arm snakes in my waist. Almost immediately, I turned around and nuzzle into his chest, feeling his heartbeat and his breathing.

  
“I miss you too,” I whispered and nuzzled closely to him. He tightens his hold to me and kisses the top of my head before I can feel his breathing becomes even indicating that he was now drifted off to sleep. I close my eyes and finally, sleep overtook my senses.


	3. Chapter 3

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 33

TAKERU’S POV:

While staying in London, we got a chance to visit my father at our home in Manchester. He wasn't getting any better as the time goes by with all the wires and machines keeping him wide awake. It pains me that I can't even do anything and just watch him suffers behind his sweet smile and welcoming arms that embraces each of us with the same giddiness and warmth when he's still in his better state.

I cried silently when he told me that he will no longer see me again and bid his goodbye to me for the last time though tge doctors said that he has still few months in him. He just wanted to prepare me for sure, knowing him, he always thinks of me first before himself.

"I love you son," in between his ragged breath he whispers into my ear.

"I love you too dad," as I hugged him tightly, making sure that my tears is well kept at bay so he won't see how it is painful to see him like this and yet leave him to suffer alone.

He smiles at me then kisses my forehead before shooing me away into the open door of his bedroom.

When we set to travel to Thailand, the last time I saw him was with his sweet smile and his fatherly nod at me that says I'm doing good and he's proud of me.

\------

After our visit and stay in London, we headed to the Kingdom of Thailand as our itinerary says. Japan has bilateral relationship with the Kingdom of Thailand as early as 1593, Siamese chronicles record that the Siamese King Naresuan had 500 Japanese soldiers in his army when he defeated Phra Maha Uparaja, the Burmese Crown Prince, in a battle on elephant-back.

  
In December 1605, John Davis, the famous English explorer, was killed by Japanese pirates off the coast of Siam (Thailand), thus becoming the first Englishman to be killed by a Japanese. Contacts had also an early start with Japanese trade on Red seal ships and the installation of Japanese communities on Siamese soil, only to be broken off with Japan's period of seclusion. Contacts resumed in the 19th century and developed to the point where Japan is today one of Thailand's foremost economic partners. Thailand and Japan share the distinction of never having lost sovereignty to the European powers during the colonial period although Thailand was occupied by Japan during World War II.

  
As per history, around 56 Red seal ships to Siam are recorded between 1604 and 1635. By around 1620, the trade between Siam and Japan was larger than the total trade of Siam with all other nations. A Japanese colony was established in Siam. The colony was active in trade, particularly in the export of deer-hide and sappan wood to Japan in exchange for Japanese silver and Japanese handicrafts like swords, lacquered boxes and high-quality papers. From Siam, Japan was interested in purchasing Chinese silks, as well as deerskins and ray or shark skins (used to make a sort of shagreen for Japanese sword handles and scabbards).

  
Red-seal ships (Shuinsen) were Japanese armed merchant sailing ships bound for Southeast Asian ports with red-sealed letters patent issued by the early Tokugawa shogunate in the first half of the 17th century. Between 1600 and 1635, more than 350 Japanese ships went overseas under this permit system. From the 13th to the 16th century, Japanese ships were quite active in Asian waters, often in the role of "wakō" pirates who plundered the coast of the Chinese Empire. Official trading missions were also sent to China, such as the Tenryūji-bune around 1341. Wakō activity was efficiently curbed in the late 16th century with the interdiction of piracy by Hideyoshi, and the successful campaigns against pirate activity on the Chinese coast by Ming Dynasty generals.

  
Between the 15th and the 16th century, the main trading intermediary in Eastern Asia was the island kingdom of the Ryūkyū (modern Okinawa), which exchanged Japanese products (silver, swords) and Chinese products for Southeast Asian sappan wood and deer hides. Altogether 150 Ryukyuan ships are recorded between the kingdom and Southeast Asia, 61 of them for Annam (Viet Nam), 10 for Malacca, 10 for Pattani, 8 for Java etc. Their commerce disappeared around 1570 with the rise of Chinese merchants and the intervention of Portuguese and Spanish ships, and corresponds with the beginnings of the Red Seal system. The Ryūkyū kingdom was finally invaded by Japan in 1609.

  
When the first Europeans started to navigate in the Pacific Ocean during Nanban trade period, they regularly encountered Japanese ships, such as when the Spanish welcomed in Manila in 1589 a storm-battered Japanese junk bound for Siam, or when the Dutch circumnavigator Olivier van Noort encountered a 110-ton Japanese junk in the Philippines in December 1600, and on the same voyage a Red Seal ship with a Portuguese captain off Borneo through which they learned about the arrival of William Adams in Japan.

  
The Japanese were noted by the Dutch for challenging the trade monopoly of the Dutch East India Company (VOC), as their strong position with the King of Siam typically allowed them to buy at least 50% of the total production, leaving small quantities of a lesser quality to other traders. The King of Siam as well as sent numerous embassies to Japan: in 1621, an embassy led by Khun Pichitsombat and Khun Prasert, in 1623 by Luang Thongsamut and Khun Sawat, and in 1626 by Khun Raksasittiphon.

  
Since then, the Japan-Thailand relationship has been stronger than the other country’s relationship.

  
I know the current King of Thailand as he was one of the constant visitors of my father when he ascended to the throne after Sofu-san’s abdication. They formed a bond like of brothers as Emperor Eiichiro often kid about him as son of Emperor Hiroichi in the different woman.

  
The King of Thailand, Maha Vajiralongkorn Bodindradebayavarangkun is the only son of King Bhumibol Adulyadej and Queen Sirikit. In 1972, at the age of 20, he was made crown prince by his father. After his father's death on October 13, 2016, he was expected to succeed to the throne of Thailand but asked for time to mourn before taking the throne. He accepted the throne on the night of December 1, 2016. As of now, his coronation is yet to be held but the Thai government retroactively declared his reign to have begun on October 13, 2016 upon his father's death. As the tenth monarch of the Chakri dynasty, he is also styled as Rama X. At aged 64 at that time, he was became the oldest Thai monarch to ascend to the throne.

While I am the youngest to ascend to the Chrysanthemum Throne.

  
The Japan Ambassador to Thailand, Mr. Toyama Hitachi was the one to greet us at the airport escorted with a platoon of Thai Armies. I introduce him to Taka and they shake hand after he bowed to the Empress. We immediately headed to the Grand Palace in Bangkok where Royal Family of the Kingdom of Thailand entertains the Royal Guest.

  
The Grand Palace is a complex of buildings at the heart of Bangkok, Thailand. The palace has been the official residence of the Kings of Siam (and later Thailand) since 1782. The King, his court and his royal government were based on the grounds of the palace until 1925. King Bhumibol Adulyadej (Rama IX), resided at the Chitralada Royal Villa and his successor King Vajiralongkorn (Rama X) at the Amphorn Sathan Residential Hall, both in the Dusit Palace, but the Grand Palace is still used for official events. Several royal ceremonies and state functions are held within the walls of the palace every year. 

  
According to the history, the construction of the palace began on May 6, 1782, at the order of King Phutthayotfa Chulalok (Rama I), the founder of the Chakri Dynasty, when he moved the capital city from Thonburi to Bangkok. Throughout successive reigns, many new buildings and structures were added, especially during the reign of King Chulalongkorn (Rama V). By 1925, the King, the Royal Family and the government were no longer permanently settled at the palace, and had moved to other residences. After the abolition of absolute monarchy in 1932, all government agencies completely moved out of the palace.

  
In shape, the palace complex is roughly rectangular and has a combined area of 218,400 square metres (2,351,000 sq ft), surrounded by four walls. It is situated on the banks of the Chao Phraya River at the heart of the Rattanakosin Island, today in the Phra Nakhon District. The Grand Palace is bordered by Sanam Luang and Na Phra Lan Road to the north, Maharaj Road to the west, Sanamchai Road to the east and Thai Wang Road to the south.

  
Rather than being a single structure, the Grand Palace is made up of numerous buildings, halls, pavilions set around open lawns, gardens and courtyards. Its asymmetry and eclectic styles are due to its organic development, with additions and rebuilding being made by successive reigning kings over 200 years of history. It is divided into several quarters: the Temple of the Emerald Buddha; the Outer Court, with many public buildings; the Middle Court, including the Phra Maha Monthien Buildings, the Phra Maha Prasat Buildings and the Chakri Maha Prasat Buildings; the Inner Court and the Siwalai Gardens quarter. The Grand Palace is currently partially open to the public as a museum, but it remains a working palace, with several royal offices still situated inside.

  
We are greeted by the King of Thailand, King Maha (as I call him since his name really gives me headache) himself.

  
“Yindī t̂xnrạb s̄ū̀ pratheṣ̄thịy nı phrabāth s̄mdĕc phracêāxyū̀h̄ạw,” he wai at us and then smile. He reminds me of my father so much in which I visited not so long.

  
“K̄hubkhun phracêāxyū̀h̄ạw,” I said and embrace him. It’s been long since I last saw him. That’s when I become the Crown Prince and started to meet the Royal Families of other countries.

  
“Come, I haven’t seen you in so long,” he said and we walk side by side deeper into the palace. “How was the Emperor?” he asks.

  
“Emperor Eiichiro is currently in Europe right now. He undergone chemotherapy for the past couple of months now and-” words hanging at yhe tip of my tongue as I reported.

  
His face turns into a sad brother looking after his brother who is sick. The King has really a soft spot for my father who has become his confidant for the past years.


	4. Chapter 4

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 34

TAKA’S POV:

When we arrive at the Grand Palace, immediately Takeru and the King of Thailand indulge into a serious, heart to heart talk that they need to walk deeper inside the palace to have some privacy. I can see that Takeru and the King had a close relationship aside from just an allied, there’s a deeper relationship between the two heads of the country.

  
I let them.

  
The Chamber Maids escorted me to one of the Royal Guest rooms where the Royal usually entertains their visitors. According to my research when I was studying the language, the construction of the Grand Palace began on 6 May 1782, at the order of King Phutthayotfa Chulalok (Rama I). Having seized the crown from King Taksin of Thonburi, King Rama I was intent on building a capital city for his new Chakri Dynasty. He moved the seat of power from the city of Thonburi, on the west side of the Chao Phraya River, to the east side at Bangkok. The new capital city was turned into an artificial island when canals were dug along the east side. The island was given the name 'Rattanakosin'. The previous royal residence was the Derm Palace, constructed for King Taksin in 1768.

  
The new palace was built on a rectangular piece of land on the very west side of the island, between Wat Pho to the south, Wat Mahathat to the north and with the Chao Phraya River on the west. This location was previously occupied by a Chinese community, whom King Rama I ordered to relocate to an area south and outside of the city walls; the area is now Bangkok's Chinatown.

  
Desperate for materials and short on funds, the palace was initially built entirely out of wood, its various structures surrounded by a simple log palisade. On 10 June 1782, the king ceremonially crossed the river from Thonburi to take permanent residence in the new palace. Three days later on 13 June, the king held an abbreviated coronation ceremony, thus becoming the first monarch of the new Rattanakosin Kingdom. Over the next few years the king began replacing wooden structures with masonry, rebuilding the walls, forts, gates, throne halls and royal residences. This rebuilding included the royal chapel, which would come to house the Emerald Buddha.

  
To find more material for these constructions, King Rama I ordered his men to go upstream to the old capital city of Ayutthaya, which was destroyed in 1767 during a war between Burma and Siam. They dismantled structures and removed as many bricks as they could find, while not removing any from the temples. They began by taking materials from the forts and walls of the city. By the end they had completely leveled the old royal palaces. The bricks were ferried down the Chao Phraya by barges, where they were eventually incorporated into the walls of Bangkok and the Grand Palace itself. Most of the initial construction of the Grand Palace during the reign of King Rama I was carried out by conscripted or corvée labour. After the final completion of the ceremonial halls of the palace, the king held a full traditional coronation ceremony in 1785.

  
The layout of the Grand Palace followed that of the Royal Palace at Ayutthaya in location, organization, and in the divisions of separate courts, walls, gates and forts. Both palaces featured a proximity to the river. The location of a pavilion serving as a landing stage for barge processions also corresponded with that of the old palace. To the north of the Grand Palace there is a large field, the Thung Phra Men (now called Sanam Luang), which is used as an open space for royal ceremonies and as a parade ground. There was also a similar field in Ayutthaya, which was used for the same purpose. The road running north leads to the Front Palace, the residence of the Second King of Siam.

  
The Grand Palace is divided into four main courts, separated by numerous walls and gates: the Outer Court, the Middle Court, the Inner Court and the Temple of the Emerald Buddha. Each of these court's functions and access are clearly defined by laws and traditions. The Outer Court is in the northwestern part of the Grand Palace; within are the royal offices and (formerly) state ministries. To the northeast is the Temple of the Emerald Buddha, the royal chapel, and home of the Emerald Buddha. The Middle Court housed the most important state apartments and ceremonial throne halls of the king. The Inner Court, at the south end of the complex, was reserved only for females, as it housed the king's harem.

  
During the reign of King Phutthaloetla Naphalai (Rama II), the area of the Grand Palace was expanded southwards up to the walls of Wat Pho. Previously this area was home to offices of various palace officials. This expansion increased the area of the palace from 213,674 square meters to 218,400 square meters. New walls, forts, and gates were constructed to accommodate the enlarged compound. Since this expansion, the palace has remained within its walls with new construction and changes being made only on the inside.

  
In accordance with tradition, the palace was initially referred to only as the Phra Ratcha Wang Luang or 'Royal Palace', similar to the old palace in Ayutthaya. However, during the reign of King Mongkut (Rama IV) the name Phra Boromma Maha Ratcha Wang or 'Grand Palace' was first used in official documents. This change of name was made during the elevation of Prince Chutamani (the king's younger brother) to the title of Second King Pinklao in 1851. The proclamation of his title described the royal palace as the 'supreme' and 'great' palace. This title was given in order to distinguish the palace from the Second King's palace (the Front Palace), which was described as the Phra Bovorn Ratcha Wang or the 'glorious' palace.

  
Throughout the period of absolute monarchy, from 1782 to 1932, the Grand Palace was both the country's administrative and religious center. As the main residence of the monarch, the palace was also the seat of government, with thousands of inhabitants including guardsmen, servants, concubines, princesses, ministers, and courtiers. The palace's high whitewashed castellated walls and extensive forts and guard posts mirrored those of the walls of Bangkok itself, and thus the Grand Palace was envisioned as a city within a city. For this reason a special set of palace laws were created to govern the inhabitants and to establish hierarchy and order.

  
By the 1920s a series of new palaces were constructed elsewhere for the king's use; these included the more modern Dusit Palace, constructed in 1903, and Phaya Thai Palace in 1909. These other Bangkok residences began to replace the Grand Palace as the primary place of residence of the monarch and his court. By 1925 this gradual move out of the palace was complete. The growth and centralization of the Siamese state also meant that the various government ministries have grown in size and were finally moved out of the Grand Palace to their own premises. Despite this the Grand Palace remained the official and ceremonial place of residence as well as the stage set for elaborate ancient ceremonies of the monarchy. The end of the absolute monarchy came in 1932, when a revolution overthrew the ancient system of government and replaced it with a constitutional monarchy.

  
Today the Grand Palace is still a center of ceremony and of the monarchy, and serves as a museum and tourist attraction as well.  
Unlike Tokyo Imperial Palace where the Emperor should live, the King of Thailand can choose on the palaces built for the members of the Royal Families to live.

  
I was greeted by a woman inside the room when I was escorted inside. She stands up when I entered. “Hi, I am Ploypailin Jensen, niece of His Royal Highness. Welcome to Bangkok,” the woman whose age I can estimate to be between 30-35 years old, smiles widely to me and wai then bow.

  
I wai and bow to her before introducing myself, “Taka, Empress of Japan, husband of Emperor Takeru,” she was kindly taken aback by that which I can’t really blame her because it’s 20th century and no one believes that male Empress is still possible in this era.

  
Yet, she smiles at me upon realizing that she is clearly doubted by my introduction. I was tempted to roll my eyes at her but instead, I smile sweetly to her.

  
“Have a seat, Your Majesty,” she directed me to one of the single sofa and I immediately take it.

  
The flight has finally taken a toll on me. So tired from the flight and travelling, I slump my body into the sofa and sigh in relief. The woman, whom she introduces herself as Ploypailin Jensen, niece of His Royal Highness, just smiles at me. She offers me some refreshment available in the room but I apologize for not taking it. She understood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the information about Kingdom of Thailand, the history of Thai-Japanese friendship. They are from history book I have read while writing this and I just copied it from their. Uhm, how should I do this? Credit to the author of the history book that I never had the chance to peek who they are. But, yeah, credit to the author.

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 35

TAKERU’S POV:

After the visit to the Grand Palace, King Vajiralongkorn escorted us to his residence, in Dusit Palace where he lives with the other Royal Family members. Dusit Palace is a compound of royal residences in Bangkok, Thailand, constructed over a large area north of Rattanakosin Island between 1897 and 1901 by King Chulalongkorn (Rama V). The palace, originally called Wang Suan Dusit or Dusit Garden Palace, eventually became the primary (but not official) place of residence of the King of Thailand, including King Chulalongkorn (Rama V), King Vajiravudh (Rama VI), King Prajadhipok (Rama VII), King Bhumibol Adulyadej (Rama IX) and King Vajiralongkorn (Rama X). The palace covers an area of over 64,749 square meters and is dotted between gardens and lawns with 13 different royal residences. Dusit Palace is surrounded by Ratchwithi Road in the north, Sri Ayutthaya Road in the south, Rachasima Road in the west and U-Thong Nai Road on the east.

  
We are directed to one of the rooms in Amphorn Sathan Residential Hall, the official residence of King Rama X.

  
The hall began construction in 1890 by the order of King Chulalongkorn who wanted a grand residential hall inside the Dusit Gardens. The residence was initially named the 'Ivory Garden'. The name was changed to the “Amphorn Sathan Residential Hall” or the Phra Thinang Amphorn Sathan; translated as: 'The royal seat in the sky'. Phraya Yommarat, Minister of Civil engineering of Siam was the director of construction in 1906 and celebrated the completion of the new building with a ceremony lasting from 18 to 22 February 1906. King Rama V lived in the residence and died there in 1910. Both kings Vajiravudh (Rama VI) and Prajadhipok (Rama VII) spent time in this residence during their respective reigns. When King Bhumibol Adulyadej (Rama IX) came back permanently from Switzerland in 1950, he decided to live in the Amphorn Sathan Residential Hall before his coronation ceremony. As renovations were being carried out in the preferred Chitralada Royal Villa, the king, Queen Sirikit and the growing royal family remained living at Amphorn Sathan. Once the renovations were completed at Chitralada in 1957, the king and the royal family moved out. During the royal couple's stay at the hall, three of their children were born here: Prince Vajiralongkorn on 28 July 1952, Princess Sirindhorn 2 April 1955 and Princess Chulabhorn 4 July 1957.

  
The residence is known to most Thais as the location of many of King Bhumibol's early musical broadcasts on the radio. In 1952 the king established the A.S. (Amporn Sathan) Radio Station. From the residence, the king would jam with various jazz musicians and his own band every Friday, including playing some of his own compositions.

  
In 1972 Prince Vajiralongkorn was made Crown Prince of Thailand and was granted the residence by the king, as his official home. On the 7 December 1978 Princess Bajrakitiyabha, Vajiralongkorn's eldest child was born at the palace. On the 1 December 2016, Vajiralongkorn accepted the formal invitation from the President of the National Assembly of Thailand to accept the crown and become King Rama X inside residence's throne room. At present the Amphorn Sathan Residential Hall is the primary home and working palace of King Maha Vajiralongkorn (Rama X) in Bangkok.

  
The King leaves us after we settled into our room. He said he will call us later on for a dinner at the grand ball. Both Taka and I immediately slump into the bed the moment the door closes behind the humble King.

  
“Tired?” I heard my other half asks. I turned to him and see that his eyes were closed. I reach over to his face and rub it in up and down rhythm, enjoying how his face is soft and flawless against my fingers. “It should be illegal for someone this gorgeous,” I said. I grinned when he immediately open his eyes.

  
“Am I?”

  
“Yeah,” I smile at him and continue to rub the side of his face.

  
“You should rest,” he whispers and I just smile. Closing my eyes, as his voice is like music to my ear that lull me into the dreamland and exhaustion was just a dream.

\---------------------

A light touch in my cheek snaps me out of the deep slumber. I open my eyes slowly and flicked it to chase the blur away then found out that it was a woman, not just a woman but it was the Royal Princess Sirivannavari Nariratana, sitting on my bed, and her hand is in my cheek. I immediately sprung out of the bed and stride far away from her.

  
“Her Highness,” I blurted out, not to really offend her in anyway.

  
“Good thing you’re awake, Your Majesty,” she stands up and walks closer to me.

  
She was the only daughter of King Vajiralongkorn and Sujarinee Vivacharawongse. I knew her from his father who was the King but I didn’t know she can enter rooms without even knocking, or did she?

  
“Yeah, thank you.” I told her. I straighten my clothes which made me really confuse. I remember wearing my suit when I fall asleep, why am I wearing sweatpants now and a plain white thin shirt? “Uhm, do you know where the Empress gone to?”

  
“He was in the grand ballroom already for the dinner,” she said.

  
“Aw, okay, uhm, can you excuse me for a bit, Your Highness,”

  
“Sure,” he winks at me, bit her bottom lip and lick it like she finds me very delicious.

  
I winced yet nodded to her. What’s wrong with her? And where’s Taka? Why did he let someone enters our room? Geez! I immediately walk into the wardrobe and choose something to wear.

  
I choose the creamy white button-down shirt, black denim jeans and my blue canvass top boat shoes in my feet. I check myself in the mirror first before I go out of the room, locking it behind me.

  
When I arrived at the grand ballroom, the members of the Royal family were already there and my Empress was sitting next to the woman who enters our room earlier.

  
“Your Majesty,” King Rama X greeted me and motion me to sit down at the vacant chair besides Taka’s.

  
“Thank you,” I said.

  
Taka as if immediately, intertwine our fingers under the table which taken me aback since he didn’t usually do such thing as he insisted that we should not have public display of affection.  
The food was served and we engaged ourselves to talking with the other members of the Royal Family while we are eating. They prepare Thai authentic foods for us which is very cozy and like new to my taste though I have tasted it before when my father and I are visiting the palace.

  
Taka was talking with the other members also and they became good friends in instant. But Princess Sujarinee’s eyes were watching me like a vulture into her prey. Seriously? What's wrong with her? I feel cold sweat rolling into my spine until it disappears in my hip where it meets my pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an immature writer, I am new in writing and still learning so please understand me a bit. Please do not kill me. :(


	6. Chapter 6

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 36

TAKA’S POV:

After dinner, we bid our goodbyes to the Royal Family members to rest as we just arrived few hours ago and it’s already midnight when we leave the Grand ballroom. Takeru was unusually silence as he keeps on peering at his back like someone is following us.

  
When we arrived at our room, he triple check the lock of the door and even grab the center table and put it in front of the door, stopping the possible intruder who will tried to enter our room. I raised my eyebrows to him, questioning his act but he just shrugged and walks into the closet to change. I followed him. As he strips his clothes off, something was off with him so I snake my arms around his waist and he flinched as if he didn’t recognize it was me.

  
I released him when he turned over to me, “What’s wrong?” as I step back away from him.

  
He catches me though and drags me closer to him as his hands carefully wrapped around my waist. He burrowed his chin at the crook of my neck, inhales my scent and snuggled closer.

  
“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something,” he said, resisting to release me from his hold.

  
“What is it?” I need to know because my brain was travelling miles per second to the thought that he might get disgusted about me touching him after his talk with the King, maybe something snaps him out of it.

  
He released me and look into my eyes, “It’s not you. It’s just something was off since we arrived here,” he said. I can feel his sincerity to what he is saying. He picks up my hand and brings it closer to his face then kisses it. Pleasure surged to my whole body like it was my charm to snap me back to reality.

  
“Then what is it? Because I was thinking that you might not like what I am doing and that because you thought it’s—” I can’t tell him about what I’m thinking. I’m debating over what is the exact word I wanted to tell him.

  
“Disgusting,” he finishes it for me and I just nodded. “Of course not,” he drags me again to him and connected our foreheads. He closes his eyes and inhale then exhale, “I will never think of you like that. Everything between us was the most beautiful moment I’d ever had,” he said then opens his eyes, “I want you to know that, this, is what we meant to do, and where we meant to be,” he said that filled my heart with warmth and joy to what he said.

  
I smile and bring my face close to him. I pick a kiss into his waiting lips. When I pulled out he followed me and capture my mouth again like a hungry beast, devouring his prey like there’s no tomorrow. The kiss turned into a fiery one and both of us resisting to pull away from each other’s mouth.

  
This is what we need.

  
His hand snake under my shirt, searching for nothing in particular or like he was just mapping something in my skin. He leaned in to kiss my partly parted lips and I drank, savoring the sweetness of his tongue, a taste so refined and addictive that I wondered how I even made it through the past weeks without it.

  
His hand come in my waist and lifted me without any warning. My back hit the cold wall beside the door as we kissed each other hungrily. I wrapped my hands at the back of his neck like it was my lifeline that holds me still and my legs into his waist as we ravished each other’s mouth.

  
“I never thought you had energy left after all the travelling, walking and socializing,” I tease him as he settled me into the wall.

  
“Want me to show more to you?” he asks with a light grinned in the end of the question.

  
I did not answer. How could I, when his lips were pressed onto me again? His touch was feather light, only a ghost of a prickle on my skin. The essence of the mid-spring night, woven into his raven hair between the gaps of my fingers, I suddenly realized how hungry I was for this man.

  
I heaved a breath against his mouth as he pulled me up against his body more. The tip of his tongue seared scars into the inside of my mouth and I bit down on it as I felt it retreat, just as if that could make me keep it and trap the feeling forever.

  
Takeru looked distinctively more alive with that slightest tint of rose on his paper skin. Through crushing teeth, I heard myself moan at the taste of deathly trapped that I can never win. Takeru growled in response, seizing my body tighter until I felt the prints of his hands etching into my flesh.

  
Oh god!

  
I thought, the many nights we shared kissing each other and touching and mapping each other’s body would be enough for me to swoon but no, every time we did this, it becomes amazing and enticing as the days and nights passed. And I can’t do anything but to draw myself more and more to him.

  
As I felt like his every touch ignited the ghost flames underneath my skin I also felt like I am already naked under his gaze. Literally. Where had my shirt gone? The fabric was certainly not where it was supposed to be, separating my skin from the burning warmth that travelled in greedy paths over my flesh. Hungry palms lapped at my unsheathed back, leaving goose bumps with every push and pull. But the tightness of my pants told me that this was exactly the right direction to go.

  
Takeru broke the kiss to breathe and stared into a pair of endlessly brown orbs of mine. Like he was staring deep into my soul like it could burn, but oh it did, with the intensity of suns. I nibbled ceaselessly at my bottom lip, demanding or pleading, I could hardly tell. Just the iron grip at my hip and the hardness I felt pushing against the crooked between my buttocks made me want to strip him down right here on this ridiculously high polished closet room. The idea of having sex in standing position was always so unbecoming, so enticing that it never lasted long.

  
But, I know it doesn’t sound more appealing to Takeru than me because he lifted me higher into his body and walk blindly into the door connected to main door and kick it open. We just stared into each other’s eyes when I feel him put me down into the soft mattress. Like, how thus he know that there's mattress in there? Does he have third eye or something?

  
He then proceeded to undo the button of his button-down shirt while my hand fumbles into his belt and the button of his denim jeans. When he finished discarding his clothes into the floor, not caring if it gets dirty or what, he then hold unto my pants and helped me undone the button and zipper quickly then swooped it in one go with my boxer.

  
“Aren’t we being excited much?” I tease him and he just grinned.

  
He pushed me into the pillow that was pooling under the headrest and attacked me with his mouth. He kissed me with such intensity; even bit the parts that can be hidden with the clothes. _Smart bastard._ I was panting in pure pleasure when he broke the kiss and pushed his body up, away from me. I was left confused and my eyebrow was rising.

  
“Let me get myself a drink first,” he wink then climbs out of the bed. I watched his naked butt as he made a beeline into the center table.

  
I rolled my eyes at the scene but lick my lips in an instant. Takeru might not know but he had the sexiest butt I’d ever seen in my 22 years of existence in this world.

  
He walks back into the bed after he shugged down the water from the glass and men! Did I swoon upon seeing his treasure hanging between his thighs? The thing that made me ache in pleasure after the night and made me want more after that.

  
“Want some?” I didn’t know what he is inviting me to have some with, the water or that thing.

  
“Can I have both?” I said while my eyes are eyeing the thing in between his thighs, biting my bottom lip.

  
He laughed and shook his head, “You pervert,” he said and he jumped into the bed with me but before he can attacked me, I flipped us already, making him underneath me now. I grinned and he just smirks, challenging yet asking what I am doing.


	7. Chapter 7

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 37

TAKA’S POV:

Slowly, carefully, as if the light skin could break just like the porcelain it seemed to be made of, I traced his torso down into his perfectly sculpted abs, though I know, Takeru had never gone into gym but oh god, he was like a sculpture standing proudly like he really knows how stunning he was. I kissed it slowly as I crawled over to him, caressing all of his skin I could reach. 

  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” I whispered and looked up just to find how intricately he was watching me. Chest rising and falling ever so slightly faster than usual, his eyes burned like molten shadows against the white of his skin. I suddenly could not ignore what was standing so proudly in between them any longer.

  
So I laid a soft hand onto the hard member, slowly caressing the downside of his silken dick. I loved how smooth it felt under my fingers, loved how it jerked under my touch as if it was trying to return the caress, and loved seeing the muscles flex beneath his abdominal wall as a sobbing breath escaped him.

  
“A masterpiece” I murmured as I sank my tongue right into his belly button. Smoothing a palm up in his thigh, I bit down gently onto his flat stomach. They tasted like sin, contracting and unclenching beneath my exploring lips, as I gently moved my thumb in circles across the wet tip of his hardened member. I downed a kiss onto the silken member and saw how it was already stretched completely out of its foreskin. Takeru was on edge and if I was not careful, I would push him over before the time was ripe. 

  
So with a last tender nibble, I released his cock and travelled on across his belly, over the plane of toned muscles. Drowned by Takeru’s mute pleas for more and drawn in by fingers ploughing through my hair. Soft and shallow breaths sounded like chorales against my ear when I trailed kisses, licks and bites up the Emperor’s neck. His skin was so rough, yet so smooth and I felt how he could lose the last bits of his sanity in this duality.

  
A pair of restless hands strolled over my skin as I heaved a breath into the scent of the black tresses. Was it a moan that escaped me? Or was it praise? With Takeru, there was hardly any difference between the two. When I emerged from the veil of his hair, I let my nose lead the way across an even face - searching for nothing in particular and still finding its equal. Takeru’s lips sparked faintly beneath mine as he went to rub his nose against mine and I found myself indulged beyond rescue in the small, innocent touch. It bloomed on my face and dug its roots into my veins, light, flowery, and unfathomably deep.

  
I almost regretted lowering onto Takeru’s lap when he stopped in his caress to allow for a little gasp as his cock rubbed against my buttock. But the man made up for it with the hungry kisses he began to drown me in. I answered his want with soft and slow motions, up and down, forth and back on his lap until I heard him groan into my mouth. Beads of pre-cum began slickening in my backside and I slowly lost grip on what was lust and what was sweat. The room seemed to get warmer by the breath and our body burning hell fires against each other’s form certainly did not help.

  
It was about time this becomes serious and to finally cross to the aim we had both in mind.

  
“Give me a second,” I whispered, turning away and climb down the bed. I walk hurriedly into the closet. Finding something I haven’t forgotten to bring to the flight. I even wrapped it with my underwear just to keep this away from his eyes.

  
I walk immediately back into the bed and crawl back into Takeru’s lap, sitting in front of him then I show him the tube I retrieve from my luggage. His eyes reading the label written on the tube and his eyes widen upon realization and I just grinned. Really, what could he possibly say to this precautions, I wondered as I poured the viscous liquid right from the tube onto a heated rod behind me. 

  
“What exactly are you doing?” Takeru asks, dragging the last word when I pressed my finger into the tip of his length.

  
I just grinned into him as an answer. Takeru’s hands laid scorching against my thighs as I covered my backside with lube. Incredible how cool it felt against my touch, I thought when everything else seemed to boil. I felt beads of sweat running down my temples as I slowly sank onto Takeru’s lap again, and his dick, slick and smooth, slid back in between my buttocks like it had been made for the spot. I winced, gasps, hissed and bite my bottom lip when I feel him full me to brim. When I touch it behind me, my eyes widened upon realizing that it’s not fully entered me yet. I groaned.

  
Takeru gasped as he pressed me down onto his pelvis, objecting to part from him any longer. He smoothed against me like a snake, enveloping me whole with hands that clung everywhere at once and to no place at all, ecstatic, demanding, oh so very starved. I could not but embrace the man when he kissed me like I was the oxygen he breathed. Just right, everything was just right. I felt myself harden against the burning skin of his abdomin, against his every touch, every sound, and every drop of sweat. I wanted more of him, all, until Takeru would fall from the skies screaming my name when my skin already stifled the moans he sounded against my clavicles. 

  
“Stop for a second,” he panted, single strands of hair sticking to his forehead with a bead of sweat, “Taka, I’m close.” He whispers into my ear. His claws burnt so fiercely against my thighs and I heaved a moan.

  
“Really?” my legs were quivering, but I obeyed the breathless command, as Takeru settled to draw a deep breath. 

  
I saw him wipe his forehead with the back of his hand, face glowing bright pink and cheeks glistening wet. Though I was the one who is really in pain, but Takeru looked so agonizingly gorgeous in his ecstasy. I can only bite my bottom lip as he tried to calm himself.  
He takes my face in his hand and slightly rubs it then he pressed a small, chaste kiss onto my parted lips. His lips were velvet, luscious, the perfect balance of soft and firm and sweet all down to their core. “God, I could just be kissing you all night,” he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. 

  
“Then do it,” I whispered back, breathlessly retaliated nonetheless, when I caught his hand in mine.

  
The ever-present smile on my lips vanished. All of a sudden, the depth of Takeru’s cloudy eyes became something that I felt physically incapable of to laugh at. In this moment, there was no room for mockery when trembling fingertips fell against my cheek. There was only Takeru and this utter, devastating crave for him that sat so deep in the oceans of my chest. And suddenly, they flooded everything in and around me, bottomless, omnipresent, and omnipotent.

  
So I kissed him. Kissed him as I set to move again, kissed him like there was no night after this to come. Now were all there was and all I thought of as I drowned Takeru under my lips, pulling him down with me into the dark sea, never to stop again until the night had passed and to almost take him to the point of no return. Takeru rammed into me, deeper as he goes on and made me a moaning mess.

  
“Oh, shit,” Takeru breathed, breaking the kiss I was barely able to seal anymore as he collapsed his head onto my shoulder. It’s not that every day I can hear him curse but somehow it made me realize how equal I am to him, imperfect yet perfectly fitted.

  
His hands trembled as he went to embrace me. Takeru was close to his limits, I know, I can feel it maybe too close to the point at which lust turned into torture. Nothing would keep us from burning in the destructive heat of lust that our bodies combusted into, from the tongues of fire against our flesh. As long as I could smolder in his flames, I would, until I would have charred completely.

  
A few more thrust up and we both came, driving into our orgasms as we both pant and moan at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 38

TAKA’S POV:

My eyes flew open as a wave of nausea hit me. I sprang up out of bed, out of Takeru’s embrace and darted to the bathroom, where I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. For a minute or so I was slumped over the hardware, feeling as though I was going to vomit my entire gut.

  
This has been happening for the past three days although for this entire week I felt like absolute shit. Takeru, being the caring husband he was like a broken record telling me that he’ll bring me to the doctor if this continues. I blew it off as simple stomach flu or something, as I didn’t think it was that serious that I should get checked out. Especially that, Takeru is on the middle of discussing something to the King about some strategies, stock markets and God knows what else. 

  
Suddenly, I felt a hand rub my back gently, followed by a deep voice. “Taka,” Takeru said, sounding extremely worried and sleepy. “Do you want me to call the palace doctor?”

  
“Takeru, I’m fine.” I started, catching my breath in between pants. I turned my face away and mumbled, “I’ll just go see one when we go home.”

  
“Taka,” Takeru squatted into the floor while rubbing still my back. “You’ve been vomiting for three days already and it’s a clear sign of being sick,”

  
“I’ll be fine.” I tried to reason. “I’ll see the Imperial Doctor when we get back. I promise.” I dropped a pout. "I like the Imperial Doctor and-" he cut me with a grumpy growl 'fine'

  
We will soon head home so he doesn’t have to worry about this. I am just vomiting, not like I can be dead by just this but three days almost every morning seems need me to worry. No, Takeru had something very important to attend to and I will not bother him with this anymore. I’ll go and see if I can buy medicine for stomachache or something to keep my intake in check.

  
“Fine,” Takeru clicked his tongue yet succumbed into my request. “But the moment we get off the plane, you’ll be seeing the doctor immediately.”

  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” I weakly said in a playful manner and stand up. Takeru help me to stand up and I shooed him away after.

  
“You better be or else I’ll drag you to the nearest hospital,” he said then walks out like a kid stomping in his feet. Good thing the whole room had a carpeted floor or else, it will be annoying hearing the clicking of his slippers against the tiles.

  
After we’d freshen up, we got dressed and headed to the pavilion at the back of the residence where the chamber maids ushered us. The Royal Family prepared breakfast at the open pavilion as the wind blows coolly this morning as the spring finally will come.

  
We settled side by side in front of the King and his two daughters who accommodate us this morning. We dig in when we all settled down. Takeru and the King are talking about the event we will all be attending this afternoon and then followed by tour around the eco-park that the Thai Government was boasting about. They all talk happily while I was picking on my food. The nausea seems like a waiting dragon inside my stomach that is just waiting when it triggered.

  
To say that I am worried of myself was an understatement. I am fucking worried! Who wouldn’t be when you don’t know what’s happening in your own body. I couldn’t even tell when did this start? What did I eat for me to be like this? I yried remembering the past events and the food I might eaten that leads me to this bit to no avail.

  
Takeru is closely watching me like he was long restraining himself to drag me to the nearest clinic orcall the doctor in. Knowing him, he would surely call every known doctor in the vicinity if it means I am safe. How sweet. I was silently praying that I am right about it just being a pesky little illness and nothing to worry about.

\----------

It’s three in the afternoon when we climbs out of the van that brings us to the eco-park. The sun was shining like its goal for today was to burn everyone to show his power. She doesn’t achieve it though because trees around the eco-park were generous enough to catch the sun’s fiery revenge before it can reach us. I almostsmirk at that.

I watch as different animals run freely in the expand of the massive land in front of us. Some elephant hanging out with others, some were playing and some were eating or drinking, its really amusing to watch. 

  
The air in the area was fresh, somehow I forgot about my worry this morning and maybe there’s nothing I should be worry about. Maybe it’s really a little illness that I can totally ignore.

  
Takeru and the King were indulged in their little discussion, laughing a little and then argued like they are on the same generation. Well, they are both wise men no wonder they can understand each other.

  
While everyone was indulging to their own world, I was left alone at the back of the tent; wondering and savoring the nice wind that blows like I was actually in front of the large fan. However, as the wind blows a bit stronger, I felt a bit dizzy. Actually, at the event earlier even if I was surrounded by all the people and I was excitedly shakes hands and talking with the delegates from different areas of Thailand, there were moments when I thought I was going to fall as I felt weak or fatigued, there were times when I broke out in cold sweat, there were times when thought I was going to black out. I just excuse myself from the crowd and quickly run into the bathroom before my body finally gave in.  
And it seems this time would be no exception.

  
I leaned into the tent post and fun myself with the handkerchief Takeru had lent me earlier. Everything becomes blurry; panic strikes me so as I called Takeru. I called him once more. When it seems he doesn’t hear me, I walk nimbly to his direction. I could tell that I was blacking out, so I made an attempt to get to before I fell, quickly before I lost consciousness. I called his name once again, a bit more loudly this time but he was second too late. I was already on the ground, face down. I heard footsteps near me before darkness consumes me.


	9. Chapter 9

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 39

TAKERU’S POV:

  
I was in serious discussion with the King about the rising and falling economy of the country and some strategies that can help the economic level to stay at where it is or make it high a bit slowly but surely. I was laughing with him when he tell me about his past relationships that failed because he said he told them that he doesn’t need woman in his life. I was laughing when I heard Taka called from behind. I immediately turned around and my eyes widen when I see him face down into the ground. I bolted into his side as I shout his name and call for help.

  
“Taka!” I called him continuously as I was holding him upright, “Can you hear me?” I pat his cheeks a little more than gentle, hoping to resuscitate him. But Taka was out cold. Panic ricocheted throughout me as I shouted for whoever that can help us.

  
“We should bring him to the hospital,” King Rama X said behind me.

  
I don’t need someone told me twice on what to do so I carried Taka bridal style into the waiting car. I put him down into the back seat and let him lay in my lap. The car quickly start and we are already in the road heading to the nearest hospital from the area. I tried waking Taka, pinching his face and whatever just to have some reaction from him but to no avail. Damn!

  
Upon reaching the hospital, Doctors immediately accommodated us as Haruma and King Rama’s personal assistant talk to them and introduces us as the Imperial Royals from Japan but I didn’t hear whatever they told the doctor because we are already rushing into the Emergency Room with Taka in the stretcher still unconcious.

  
When we reach the Emergency Room, they stop me from entering into the restricted area. I sigh loudly and pace back and forth in front of the Emergency Room door instead. I knew it, that pesky little illness has something to do with Taka passing out. I knew that there’s something wrong but I was too late to even realize he was in deep suffering because of that. What if Taka did not survive? What if Taka has— I immediately stop myself from thinking such unnecessary thoughts. It is not helping if I too panic.

  
King Rama was with his Royal Guards while they sat waiting; while I was pacing back and forth with Haruma in my tow. They informed me about locking down the whole premises so we can avoid any information leaking to tge publi but I don't care about that anymore, my concern is if my husband's gonna be okay.

The atmosphere was filled with fear and tension as no one spoke, only hoping, praying that my husband would be alright. At one point, King Rama got up and pats me in my shoulder to calm me down but no, that is not enough to calm my nerves. I need to know if he is okay so I'll be okay too.

  
Upon seeing my worried face, Haruma left saying that he will fetch some water for me or something but I didn’t clearly heard him, I just nodded unconciously.

  
Haruma stop me from pacing as he handed me the bottle of water.“Here. Drink this.” 

  
“I don’t need water,” I told him, a bit rude but what can I do. I don’t have time to think of how to be polite when my husband is inside and god knows what the doctors did to him at this moment and what did they find out about his condition.

  
But he was adamant. “You need to hydrate yourself. You’ve been pacing away for close to an hour now.” He said, nudging the bottle of water in front of me. I know he is speaking to me as his friend as he drops the formality when talking to me.

  
After hearing that reasoning, I reluctantly took the bottle in his hand, but that was when the doctor emerged from the double doors of the emergency room.

  
“Your Majesty,” he said after he greeted the other people around. “I’d like to have a word with you in private.” He look over to Haruma then said, "If that's okay."

  
I felt like my stomach flip, fretting that I was going to get bad news. I was scared, and mentally cursed myself for not hauling Taka to the nearest clinic while he slept. If I had done that, then this wouldn’t have happened. If I only had the courage to drag him out to see the doctor immediately, Taka would be fine, Taka would be— My train of thoughts ended when I felt a hand on my shoulder and one nudging me in his sides.

  
I turned around to see Haruma nodding to me. "We'll just wait for you outside, Your Majesty." he assures me, that's him saying everything will be okay.

  
“Go on,” King Rama said, “I’m sure it’s nothing traumatic the doctor wants to tell you, right?”

  
“Yeah, remember we’re here for moral support!” Beam, as I remembered, King Rama’s personal driver, chirped.

  
I exhaled and felt much better. I then turned to the Doctor and nodded. I followed the man back to an office like space. He motions me to sit down at one of the chairs which I take eagerly as I can feel my feet would give up anytime soon. Taka would be alright, right?

  
“There’s no need for you to look so scared, Your Majesty.” The Doctor said with a warm smile. “His Majesty is fine.”

  
“Really?!” I sprung out of the chair in glee. But realizing what happened, I quickly sat back down and cleared my throat, “I meant, that’s great.”

  
The doctor laughed. “I was informed earlier that my patient is Your Majesty’s husband, the Empress of Japan, and it’s my honor to serve both of you,” he said, bowing to me, I nodded to him in acknowledgent. He bit his bottom lip first as if contemplating if its okay to continue or what. I save him from his misery and just motion him to continue. “It is normal for the both of you to do what couples do, right?” Now I regretted letting him continue. Face palm!

  
My face heated immediately upon hearing it, “Y-yes.” I answered him. There’s no need to lie when the person you are talking to knows it already. While the nurses checks Taka’s vital signs earlier, they asked about my relationship with him and I answered truthfully. So of course they’d tell the doctor.

  
“The reason for him to be in this state is simply because," pause, he inhales and exhales then, "he’s pregnant.”

  
I nodded,good thing its nothing alarming or life-threatening but when the realization struck me like a high speed train, my jaw dropped through the floor at this statement, eyes wide and I couldn’t say a word, this news was all so sudden, and definitely not what I expected. Taka’s pregnant? What the fuck?

  
I laughed at his statement. “Doctor, you're kidding right? I appreciate that you want to calm me and cheer me. I really appreciate that." But the doctor shook his head and that's what made me frozen in disbelief. "But Taka’s a male. Okay? He is clearly a male, maybe you are just mistaken him for someone or the result was just swap or something because it’s impossible, Taka is male for pete's sake don’t just tell me that he’s pregnant!” my voice raised but I don’t care.

  
“I know, it confused me too and I can’t explain immediately why,” he said in his usually calm voice. “But please Your Majesty, my findings are correct. I already called an Ob-Gyn to check on him because as what I’ve see, he’s six weeks along. Him, fainted was one of the symptoms that he is indeed pregnant and the nurses told me that you told them that he also vomited early this morning and two days prior in a row which is one of the symptoms also that he is indeed pregnant.”

  
I stared at the doctor for the longest while as though he wasn’t speaking in English or as if he grown another head. I was so dumbstruck between cheering and gaping at the fact that I was going to be a father.

  
“Wait, hold on a minute.” I raised my hand in front of him. “Are you sure? Taka is a male,” I repeated and he nodded. “He’s not supposed to get pregnant, right? Scientifically he is not supposed to get pregnant. Don't fuck with me, I know what I'm talking about cause I'm a fucking Physicist and dedicated half of my fucking life in the research laboratory and scientific methods and everything about science and I can get you arrested if you're fucking with me.” the doctor nodded furiously, “Then why the fuck is he pregnant?” don’t blame me; I don’t know what to believe anymore. “Maybe—”

  
A knock on the door cut me and someone entered into the door, a female doctor wearing her pink doctor’s gown. She looks at me and wai before she proceeded to talk to the doctor.

  
“He was indeed pregnant, Doctor Tee,” I heard her say, though in Thai, I can perfectly understand her.

  
“Please speak in English, His Majesty here is a Japanese Royalty,” Doctor Tee said, motioning at me behind the female Doctor.

  
“Oh, nice to meet you Your Majesty," she bowed then, "I am Doctor Aom, an Ob-Gyn.” She introduces herself to me, “As I’ve said, His Majesty is indeed pregnant. In Medical terms, they are called Intersex. They are born with any of several variations in sex characteristics including chromosomes, gonads, sex hormones, or genitals. Such variations may involve genital ambiguity, and combinations of chromosomal genotype and sexual phenotype other than XY-male and XX-female. Or in other terms, they are born with both female and male sexes. This rare gene mutation allows some men to conceive and give birth to children. In His Majesty’s case he only developed a part of the reproductive system of a woman but not entirely. This is why I am also confused because as I can see, he did not develop a second genital organ so maybe he just developed the uterus that’s why it’s not visible in outside appearance.” Doctor Aom explains and Doctor Tee just gaped in awe.

And I just stared at them. So Taka got uterus and a penis. But that doesn't explains why he is pregnant because even basic science explains that in order for pregnancy to happen, sperm needs to meet up with an egg. Pregnancy officially starts when a fertilized egg implants in the lining of the uterus. It takes up to 2-3 weeks after sex for pregnancy to happen.  
If my brain serves me right, pregnancy is actually a pretty complicated process that has several steps. It all starts with sperm cells and an egg. We all know, people, basic science, sperm are microscopic cells that are made in testicles. Sperm mixes with other fluids to make semen, which comes out of the penis during ejaculation. Millions and millions of sperm come out every time you ejaculate — but it only takes 1 sperm cell to meet with an egg for pregnancy to happen. Eggs live in ovaries, and the hormones that control your menstrual cycle- take note of the menstrual cycle- cause a few eggs to mature every month. When your egg is mature, it means it’s ready to be fertilized by a sperm cell. These hormones also make the lining of your uterus thick and spongy, which gets your body ready for pregnancy. About halfway through your menstrual cycle, one mature egg leaves the ovary — called ovulation — and travels through the fallopian tube towards your uterus. The egg hangs out for about 12-24 hours, slowly moving through the fallopian tube, to see if any sperm are around. If semen gets in the vagina, the sperm cells can swim up through the cervix and uterus and into the fallopian tubes, looking for an egg. They have up to 6 days to find an egg before they die.

  
When a sperm cell joins with an egg, it’s called fertilization. Fertilization doesn’t happen right away. Since sperm can hang out in your uterus and fallopian tube for up to 6 days after sex, there’s up to 6 days between sex and fertilization.

If a sperm cell does join up with your egg, the fertilized egg moves down the fallopian tube toward the uterus. It begins to divide into more and more cells, forming a ball as it grows. The ball of cells (called a blastocyst) gets to the uterus about 3–4 days after fertilization. The ball of cells floats in the uterus for another 2–3 days. If the ball of cells attaches to the lining of your uterus, it’s called implantation — when pregnancy officially begins. 

  
And so I stared.

  
And stared some more. Hoping that they are just making fun or this is just a big joke. I can perfectly understand what she is talking about but my brain suddenly did not want to process the information. Its like my brain stop functioning all together.

  
“What the fuck?” I gave out, the doctors totally unperturbed by the reaction, like they were expecting it. Dr. Aom even giggled.

  
“Yes, Your Majesty.” The doctor sighed.

  
I inhale and exhaled, trying to get some air to my lungs to breathe properly. I was still shocked about the news. I ran a hand through my hair. This was just unbelievable! While I’ve been hearing about males giving birth when I was in CERN, I usually brushes it off and say that it was just a result of my co-workers being researchers and/or some geniuses who wanted to invent such phenomenon. Never in my wildest dream thought that my husband would have been able to bear children all because of a gene mutation? At this point, I didn’t know whether or not to thank the gods for this, because that would mean both me and Taka could have children of our own or that I don’t need concubines anymore.

  
Doctor Tee pats me in my shoulder as to validate me that everything they said was true and it’s possible. That everything will be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 40

TAKA’S POV:

My eyes fluttered open to greet the pristine white ceiling and a shade of light pink curtains hanging and covering the window in my right side. Red and white roses can also be seen in the bedside table and a tray of different fruits alongside it. I didn’t know how long I was out, but I remembered collapsing on the ground at the eco-park. I let out a groan when I moved and saw my left hand with hanging IV connected to to the pole beside the bed. 

  
“Good evening, Your Majesty,” I turned my head to look at the female nurse in the room; she wears pink uniform with gold name tag with name I cannot read. “How are you feeling now?” she asked.

  
“Not bad, I mean aside from the IV that's a little bit itchy, I feel much better.” I told her and then smile. “Am I alone here?” I ask her as she jotted something in the paper covering the hard clip board after she check on my IV and gotten my vitals. Basic nurse's job.

  
“No, actually you have visitors waiting outside, do you wish to see them?” She smile so sweetly at me like I'm a kid or something.

  
“Yes!” I nearly shrieked. I knew those “visitors” and it includes my husband. Of course I want to see them.

  
The nurse chuckled at my expressions, and exited the room. Less than a minute later, a doctor and Takeru along with King Rama, Haruma and the others entered with looks of relief on their faces.

  
“Takeru?” I muttered as I tried to get up.

  
“Taka,” Takeru called as he darted over to the bedside and aided me up. He bundled the pillows in my back and laid me comfortably against it. “How are you feeling?”

  
“Much better,” I replied. "Though I think this one's unnecessary, really." I mumbled pertaining to the IV in my hand and smile at him when he creased his eyebrows.

  
“Your Majesty,” Beam as what I’ve learned his name exclaimed, standing on the opposite of the bed. “Please don’t scare us like that again!” Beside him, Pha, King Rama’s right hand man nodded vigorously.

  
I have known them and get close to them as the days go by while we are here and I can count them as friends already because who wouldn't when they are very friendly enough to be counted as one.

  
King Rama stood with folded arms, and said, “We were all worried.”

  
“Hey, I thought I was fine.” I playfully whined. The King has been like a good father to both Takeru and I the moment we step on the palace. The King chuckled at that.

  
“Of course you’re fine now but earlier, you are pale like every blood in your body leave you and—” Beam was cut by Pha’s hand in his shoulder, patting it to stop him from talking.

  
“His Majesty was more worried than us, Your Majesty,” Pha said. I look over to Takeru and he just gives me a small smile which warmed my heart.

  
“So Doctor Tee, what’s the matter with the Empress?” King Rama then asked, diverting the conversation to something else, something more important.

  
Takeru and the doctor exchanged knowing glances before the older man asked, “Is it okay for them to hear it as well, Your Majesty?” Takeru slightly shook his head.

Takeru turned to King Rama and said, "I would like to talk tp him in private first, if that's okay Your Royal Majesty,"

"Of course, take your time. We'll just wait for you outside." the Kingsl said and then motions to everyone to leave us alone.

  
After that, everyone leaves us in the comfort of the hospital room. Takeru reach for my hand and then sitted at the edge of the bed, looking at me intently. My heart pounds as if I’ll be hearing the worst news I could ever hear in my entire life.

  
He inhale and exhale first then he squeezed my hands into his. His hands were warm and I love how it calms me in a way those arms know how.

  
“Taka, I need to tell you something about your condition,” he started and I just nodded, motioning him to continue. His hold in my hands tightened and my heart pounds like it will jump out of my mouth anytime soon. “It’s the reason why you were vomiting for the past three days and the reason why you collapsed earlier today.”

  
“Am I dying?” I ask. I can’t wait for him to tell me what is wrong with me so that I can move on as early as possible.

  
He shook his head furiously, “Of course not,” he said and I sigh in relief.

  
“Then what’s wrong with me?” I ask him, a little bit annoyed already that he can't just tell me straight.

  
He cleared his throat first and then inhale and exhale before talking, “You’re— six weeks pregnant,”

  
I just nodded, even sighed in relief that my condition is not that life-threatening but when the information finally sinks into me, I froze in shock. “What?” I ask in disbelief. “What the fuck?!” I continued, even pushed him away in disbelief, “I’m a male! Can’t you see that?”

  
“Taka calm down. I did not believe it too when I first heard about it because we both know you’re male. But when the doctor explains the whole thing to me, I understand why. He told me you’re an intersex which makes possible for you to bear children.” He explains the whole intersex thing and I can feel my head aches by the information. 

  
I'm sure my science teacher in middle school or senior high achool explains something like that to us, like about reproductive system or something but still its not possible, especially to me, right? Its not possible beacuse I would know if I am, right?

  
I looked like I was going to have a panic attack anytime soon. My body trembled as I took deep breaths, Takeru had to try and calm me down, and making me joins him in breathing technique. He knew that this was something beyond shocking and if he also flipped out this will mean trouble for the both of us. He needs to be the man of reasoning here and needed to calm, so he tried to calm me too. But to be told that I was carrying a child all of a sudden would have left anyone stupefied. I don't know if I want to cry or scream or what. I can't believe this, this is clearly a big damn joke.

"You're kidding right?" I ask him, even chuckle so that I can also make myself believe that this is indeed a big joke but when he shook his head, I feel like my whope world crampled down my feet. “No,” I started, but nothing else came out of my mouth. I wanted to cry because I can’t believe this. “No!” my voice rose higher than the highest pitch I could ever produce. “I can’t be pregnant! It’s not possible. It’s—” I trailed off as the first bead of tears rolled down to my cheek. I saw the serious and worried at the same time look on Takeru’s face. "I can't be, right?" Takeru shook his head, speechless.

  
I broke down in tears at this new revelation, Takeru immediately wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a warm embrace. I cried in Takeru’s chest, my hands gripping onto him, like it was the end of the world. This was not how I expected things to go. It was supposed to have been stomach flu or something not a baby growing inside of me. Takeru rocked me like a baby in rage and finally able to calm me down later on.

  
I calmed a little when I felt Takeru’s gentle hands rubbing my back to offer me comfort. “It’s going to be okay, Taka. I’m here.”

  
“What are we going to do then?” I sniffled.

  
“Well, we don’t really have to worry because aside from the National Diet’s reaction when they find out, we have Sofu-san and Prime Minister’s back.” he said.  
I just nodded.

  
Takeru also nodded. He keeps on saying that we will cross the bridge when we get there but I don’t know if we can really cross it when the time comes to encounter it. While we did have it in our minds to adopt children one day, when we were in the right frame of mind and when finally he can manage to settle the issue with the National Diet. Add to that, we had the public to deal with. The media can be quite nasty too even if we are the highest ranking people in the society we all know that sometimes they can't be forgiving and I couldn’t imagine the backlash and revolting comments that we may face. I wouldn’t want that especially to Takeru. Who am I kidding anyway? If this came out, its not only me but also Takeru, the whole Imperial Family will also be drag down to mud beacuse of this.

  
He hugs me again, rubbing my back to assure me that everything will be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 41

TAKERU’S POV:

Good thing I talk to Doctor Tee and Doctor Aom about this and that they promise not to release any information about this matter whatever happens. Doctor Tee understands why as well as Doctor Aom but she asks if she can help Taka with the pregnancy process.  
I nodded to her and told her that I need her to join us in our flight this afternoon. It’s better if someone who’s knowledgeable like her will be the one who will take care of Taka and not just someone. Of course, I let Haruma run a background check on her first before I offer her the position.  
And now, we are set to fly home in less than an hour in a private plane the Imperial Household Agency provided us upon my request as we are supposed to set to fly to Seoul,South Korea after here but we couldn't make it anymore. Taka needed to be home where I know how to protect him than on the foreign land.

  
King Rama understood too and he said that it will be his responsibility if this information will go to the media prematurely. I’m thankful that they can understand the situation thus before we headed to the airport I promise him that we will visit Emperor Eiichiro soon.

  
Dr. Aom gives Taka a sleeping pills so he can sleep the flight away so I did have a very good rest in the airplane this time.

  
Taka was still sleeping when we arrived at the palace. Toru, his best friend got worried at Taka’s state but I assure him that he is just sleeping. After I settled Taka down in our bed, I introduce Dr. Aom to everyone. Haruma rolled his eyes to her and Toru snorted, nevertheless they accepted her in our team.

  
I called them for a very emergency meeting. The Prime Minister immediately arrived at the palace and hug me like I was his lost son but I assure him that I’m fine.  
Everyone sit down in my private study. General Miura, Haruma, Toru, Dr. Aom, Sofu-san and the Prime Minister settled themselves around in front of me. I need to inform them about Taka’s situation so when the time comes they won’t be shocked by this news.

  
“Taka’s pregnant,” I started. Everyone was quite for a few minutes before Toru blasted with a loud gasps.

  
He stands up and point his finger unto me, “How’s that even possible?!” he shouted. “You’re insane if you think Taka could bear a child in his stomach, he’s a male for fuck sake!”

  
“Watch your language!” with gritted teeth, Haruma yank Toru’s t-shirt to sit back into the chair he first occupied.

  
“What? Are you gonna believe this bullshit?” Toru slaps Haruma’s hand away from his shirt. “He’s my best friend, we’ve been buddies for 15 years and I swear to your ass that he’s got penis,” he blurted out. Haruma immediately turned to red.

  
If this wasn’t a big deal, I would have laugh and tease Haruma and ask him of what really was happening between him and Toru but then again, this isn’t about them but it’s about Taka.

  
“His Majesty is an intersex,” Dr. Aom informed them with emphasis on the term. “Maybe you did not know it because there’s certain case about it that it only becomes prominent when someone undergo major changes such as, in this case, the Empress perform sexual intercourse with His Majesty which triggers the said gene and part of his reproductive system to function,”

  
I turned dark shade of red, evidence from the heat I felt in my face. Everyone looks at me and I can only bite my bottom lip to suppress myself from blurting about our supposed to be private activity. I swallow the large lump that forming in my throat. Taka will surely kill me if he finds out that they already know what happened in the four corner of our bedroom.

  
"What? We're married people, of course we do the couple thing." I rolled my eyes to them.

  
“Which is a good thing since the Emperor didn’t need a concubine to produce his heir,” Sofu-san grinned like a psychopath but I’m thankful that he really had my back on this while Toru is boring bullets into my head or already buried me six feet below the ground.

  
“Well—” before Prime Minister can even finish whatever he wanted to say, we all heard Taka calling me from the outside.

  
I sprung out of my chair and darted into the door of the private study, the people inside also followed me outside.

  
“Taka,” I call him and there he is holding his mouth like he suppresses something to come out from the inside. He immediately pace forward to where I am and I can only meet him halfway, “Are you okay? Do you want to vomit or something?” I rub his back to calm him.

  
“I feel like something is coming out,” he said after he swallows his own saliva.

  
“Okay, you need rest. Maybe it’s just a jetlag,” I told him and escorted him into the nearest couch. “It’s okay, I’m here,” I assure him. He leans his head into my shoulder and sighs in relief.

  
“Don’t just disappear in my sight like you’re some ninja,” he mutters.

“I’m sorry. You were still sleeping when we arrive and I thought you need rest more,” quickly, his head sprung out of my shoulder.  
“You should’ve have wake me up,” he said, pouting and how I wanted to kiss that pout. Instead of grabbing him and kissed him like there’s no tomorrow, I just smile to him and caresses his face.

  
“I won’t do it again,” I said.  
“How dare you thinking only of yourself, what about me? Have you thought of me?” he slightly punches me in my chest which earn a chuckle from me.

  
“You know that I’ll always think of you,” I told him and he turned the bright color of red which made my heart skip a beat.

  
He immediately looks away. “I don’t know. When I wake up and I did not found you, I feel like the world is closing in on me which is very weird, by the way.” He confesses. “I thought you left me already,”

  
“That’s normal, especially that the little bundle in your tummy is looking for his dad. Ahh! That’s so sweet,” Dr. Aom said as if she was dreaming of something.  
Taka and I both winced to that.

  
“I still can’t believe it,” Toru sigh in disbelief.

  
“To-toru,” Taka gasps upon realizing that we are not alone. He sprung up from the couch and faces his best friend who only shook his head in disappointment. Toru walks out without giving a second glance to Taka.

  
“Congratulations Your Majesty,” Prime Minister Nagato bowed to Taka and smile while Taka just nodded.  
While Sofu-san enclose Taka in a bone crushing hug which I’m afraid he would break Taka’s bone or suffocate the baby inside his tummy. Well, seems like all the things I’m afraid of aren’t gonna happen when Taka brightly smiles to Sofu-san and hug him back in the same intensity.

  
After all they greeted Taka they all left to leave us alone. Dr. Aom also takes her leave and said that she will talk to the Imperial Dietician for Taka’s meal schedule as Taka needs nutritious food and for the baby.

  
I also escorted Taka to our room as he still needs rest after the flight. I wonder how he looks like when he already had a baby bumps? Should we buy him larger clothes or a maternity dress? When are we gonna buy clothes for the baby? When can we know the gender? How the baby would looks like?

  
I was filled with joy upon knowing that I was going to be a father after the doctor explains to me the situation Taka is in. Can Taka be called mother now? Whatever the case, Taka would be carrying our baby. His baby.

  
A blissful sigh escaped my lips as I couldn’t wait to welcome our little bundle into the world. I watched Taka as he strip his clothes to wear something comfortable I prepared for him as he complain that he can’t really breathe properly with his jeans. I saw how distraught and shell-shocked Taka was when he first finds out his situation and breakdown upon the realization hit him. It was a fact that neither of us was ready to be parents, but truly, is anyone ever? If ever there's a course or degree to be taken to become ready, maybe I had enrolled myself to prapare myself for this but no.


	12. Chapter 12

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 42

TAKA’S POV:

My eyes fluttered open, to greet an empty room.

  
Only the click of the seconds in the clock above the fire place could be heard which were nothing short of annoying. I touch the mattress beside me, it’s empty. I sit up and look for the sign of Takeru in the room. Earlier, when I did not see him, panic almost immediately engulfed me causing me to run outside and look for him in every palace he could be in possible. It’s not different from what I feel now.

  
I inhale and exhale to calm myself. It’s not good if I run outside and look for him like what I did yesterday. He said he will not do it again, so where the hell is he now? Is this how he said he will not do it again?

  
Geez!

  
I wanted to see Takeru sitting here or lying on the bed with me and watching me like the stalker he was. So where is he? I raked a hand through my messy hazel brown locks, sighing in distress. I unconsciously rub my stomach. In few days I’ll be able to touch a bump there implications that there’s a breathing human being inside of me.

  
Truth be told, I was scared when I first knew about this like, I never veen so scared in my life ubtil that very moment. I couldn’t believe that I was going to bare a child, that I can. I was afraid of what the future holds but more importantly, I was afraid that I wouldn’t be a good parent. No one teaches me how to be a parent, my parents died when I was just a little kid and my Sofu-san only teaches me the basic of life and how to survive this cruel world and nothing else, thus it makes me wonder how on Earth can I raise a child How should I do it? I wondered how Takeru felt upon receiving this news. What if he’s not happy with this? What if he did not want to have children around bothering him? What if he didn’t want children to begin with?

  
And then Toru. He didn’t believe I am capable of bearing children. I know that look he gave me, it’s the look of disappointment as if we all know the news and he didn’t. I'm sure if I'm in his shoe and the receiving end of the news, I'm sure I'm gonna do the worst because who wouldn't when you know that someone almost half of your life? 

  
While on the other hand, I realized that in the coming months, when I already had a bump, dealing with the public will be difficult; I started to have a headache just by thinking about it. Wanting to take my mind off it, I glanced up at the clock that was annoyingly ticking, looking at the time. I groaned. It was just few minutes after five o’clock in the morning and it’s still dark outside.

  
A sigh escaped from my parted lips. I leaned back into the soft pillow and grab the quilt up. Good thing the aircon wasn’t working or else I’ll be frozen like a meat in coldness of the room. Where is Takeru when I needed him?

  
As if on cue, I heard the door open and in came the Emperor with a tray in his hand. I rise up and watched as he sits down the tray in the center table and then walk into the bed. When he saw that I was up, it was then that a smile came onto his face.

  
“You shouldn’t be up at this hour.” he whispers while he made his way to the bedside and sit down beside me, “Is there something wrong?”

  
“Nothing, I was just wondering where are you since I woke up with the empty bed beside me,”

  
“I just got a call from Grand Marshall Miura at four and needs to attend to it immediately. But everything is alright now,”

  
I just nodded to him, knowing that he just have to run some errands and did not leave me on purpose. “Good then,” I mutters.

  
After that, a moment of silence followed, as neither of us knew what to say. It was extremely awkward, well, we're not usually up at this hour so we don't know what to talk about. Well, if this is few months ago, I'm sure I'll know what to talk about but now, I just can't find the right words to string together to form a sentence like I didn't even know words existed.

  
Unable to bear the atmosphere any more, I started, “So, uh, how was it?” I asks.

  
"It goes well and Haruma's already there fixing everything so I'm not needed there anymore." he answered. 

  
"No, I mean, uhm, I never asks you how you feel about this whole pregnancy thing, so yeah, that's it." I bit the inside of my cheek after it came out like I regretted it.

  
Takeru raised an eyebrow at me. then, "Uh, yeah, uhm, honestly? At first I feel like I was being betrayed, being fooled because of course I know you and your anatomy more than them because I have the privilige to see it but suddenly I was being told that what I knew wasn't the real thing yet, something like that."

  
I nodded at him.

  
He then took my hand into him and squeeze it gently like he knows that it will calm the raging storm inside me. He smile at me when a single bead of tear falls down into my lap, "But, after they had explained to me everything I was very happy. You don't know how happy I am when I found out about it." he added.

  
"Me too. Its just-it's just weird."

  
“You’re talking weird.” He cut me. "I mean, this is weird, yeah?"

  
“Yeah I am weird. Say like, having a baby even if I know that I have penis and balls and you just fucked me through my anus, clearly weird,” I said and he just laughed. “What?” I was annoyed and pissed off early in the morning.

  
“Oh, sorry,” Takeru replied with his head down.

  
We both sigh.

  
“It’s just that I was suddenly told that I am carrying a breathing human being inside of me and I wanted to know what you felt about all of this.”

  
“Really, I don’t know what to expect anymore. I have this crazy thought about a lot of what ifs, like if I’ll be a good parent. You know that I wasn't raise by my parents until I turned twelve and needed to train to be the next Emperor so I don't know how should I do this, what is the first and then next,” he gripped the white sheets and met my worried gaze. “What’s going to happen to us? Are we going to be good parents? There are lots of things running around my head, you know but of course I don’t want you to feel like what I feel. It’s a blessing we should be thankful, not all the couples around the world can have this opportunity especially those couples just like us.” He leaned forwards and caress the side of my face. “One thing is that I’ll always be by your side, no matter what. We’re in this together and we’ll get through this. And we’ll be the world’s best parents.”

  
“But what about —”

  
“Don’t worry about it. As long as it’s for the both of you, I’m prepared to take the risk. The Diet can go and take the throne away, I just don't care.”

  
I smile to him and squeeze his and too, "Hmm, what about Toru?”

  
He rolled his eyes. “Toru just say what he wants to say, it’s not that he really mean it. We both know he’s just being dramatic.” I laughed at that. Indeed my best friend was just being over dramatic. But I should talk to him.

  
“Since,” I started but stopped because of a yawn, “We’re going to be the best parents in the world, you better start thinking,” I yawned again, “About some good names, like real good names.” I rubbed my eyes as if trying to fight back the sleep that was threatening to take over me.

  
Takeru immediately grinned. “I already had in mind.” He murmured and I just nodded.

  
I slip into the quilt once again as I cannot keep my eyes open anymore and drag Takeru with me to settle underneath the sheet. He too slips and get comfortablr behind me. We both settled back into the comfort of our bed. He hugs me from behind and I enjoyed how his warmth quickly makes me feel so warm inside. I sigh in pure bless. Takeru’s hand unconsciously rubs my stomach and a wide smile immediately plastered into my face and another bead of tear breaks out and disappears into the pillowcase.

  
It’s clear that there’s nothing we should be worried about. With Takeru beside me and our baby, everything comes our way; we will be able to conquer it with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 43

TAKERU’S POV:

Spring in Japan is from March to May. The cherry blossoms, known in Japan as sakura, are usually only in full bloom for around one week. After the period of full bloom the small, round shaped flowers start to flutter gracefully from their trees and the blossoms are said to be the most beautiful in this final stage as the white and pink petals gently float to the ground.  
For many Japanese, the blooming of the cherry blossom trees symbolizes human life, transience and nobleness. The Japanese love to celebrate and cherish the cherry blossoms trees during the limited flowering period and many people hold ‘flower watching’ parties known as hanami. You cannot travel to Japan in spring without appreciating the beauty of the sakura and experiencing a hanami party for yourself.

  
This is our first Hanami party. Both Taka and I decided to visit the vast garden of Sakura near Kyoto Imperial Palace. Prime Minister Nagato also advices us to temporarily get away from the eyes of the National Diet especially now that Taka’s tummy started to bloat.  
It’s been three months since we find out that he can bear child. It was a bumpy and rough ride for the both of us since then. There’s Taka’s morning sickness, mood swings, and his craving of food we haven’t eaten before that even Haruma and Toru needs to flew out of the country just to buy him what he want to eat. There’s early in the morning when I needed to secretly attend a meeting since he doesn’t want to lose me in his sight or the nights I need to crawl to the door because he’s annoyed by everything that’s clicking, even the clock in our room, he ordered to be taken out. Or the nights that I need to sleep outside the room because he doesn’t want to see me but didn’t want me to go far away from the room.

  
But that was just during his first trimester, according to Dr. Aom, its normal to those pregnant. Good thing that he’s going to four months now but he’s still annoyed by clicking things around. I almost laughed with that because he was being adorable but I don’t want to annoy him further anymore especially that he’s complaining about this whole pregnancy process.

  
“Your Majesty, everything’s ready,” I heard Haruma talking behind me.

  
I turned around and smile to him. “Thank you,” I said. But that wasn’t enough for everything he ever done for me and Taka but I know it’s enough for him to understand what I mean.

  
“Don’t mention it Your Majesty,” he simply bow at me and step back to turn around but before he can even get away, I already had him in a tight hug.

  
“Thank you for everything Haru,” I told him before I finally let him go.

  
He nodded. “You’re welcome Your Majesty,”

  
“Call me the way you call me long time ago,” I ask him like I ask him many years ago when I first saw him.

  
“Your Majesty,” he reprimanded me but I stop him.

  
We won’t see each other until Taka’s time to deliver our child and it will take more or less seven months before we can see each other again. It’s not that it’s the first time but this is the longest one. When I was in Europe he visited me twice a month or every week and now he can’t even visit me for seven months straight.

  
“I wanted to hear you call me by my name,” I order him. “Even for this one time when there’s no one around us,”

  
“T-takeru,” he stutters.

  
“One more,”

  
“Takeru enough already, the vehicle is waiting for you and His Majesty,” he exclaimed and I know he already curse me internally and how he wanted to punch me for being such a brat.

  
I grinned at him then I pat him in his shoulder, “Please be reminded that you are my best friend, the best I could ever had and a brother I could never have.” I said before I walk passed him, heading to the palace’s entrance.

  
There I saw Taka pouting like a kid. But when I was near him, he immediately smiles so bright that would make the sun hide in shame. I motion him to enter the car first, while holding his back, guiding him and holding the car door for him.

  
Haruma will be left in Tokyo as to create an illusion that we are still in the palace because the National Diet knows that wherever I am, there’s Haruma behind my back.  
I engulfed him in a tight hug once more before I climb into the car provided by the Imperial Household Agency that will bring us to Kyoto. Toru is the one driving us there us he insisted on coming with us in which Taka immediately agreed while Dr. Aom has left yesterday before us.

  
We left the palace without the normal convoy provided by the palace as we wanted to get away from the eyes of those who wanted to just create a big fuss over matters that doesn’t actually concern them. We will be heading to Kyoto by land and with Toru driving it will take us around six hours and seven minutes more or less. We will be staying at the Ōmiya Palace, the now official residence of Emperor Eiichiro and Empress Haruna but since they’re in Europe right now, we can have the whole palace for ourselves. Prior to this plan, I already ordered to reduce the staff at the palace. The only staffs left were the much needed one.

  
The travel was more relax than the other travel that we had. Taka was just sleeping while Toru and I were exchanging from driving to taking care of Taka. At first, Toru resisted that I should be the one to take care of Taka while he will drive but I insisted to take a turn in driving. I consider his situation too, you know. It’s not easy to drive six hours straight. Everyone needs rest.

  
We arrived at the palace at seven in the evening. The staffs immediately take care of us and settled us into the room provided. I found out that Dr. Aom already briefed them about the situation that we had which I am very thankful.

  
Though we are just five minutes’ drive from the Kyoto Imperial Palace, this place is what we can call private palace. Why? Sofu-san made an absolute law on this palace that no one is allowed to enter the gate of the palace unless permitted even the National Diet cannot step in here without my permission, solely me and me alone. He made it long time ago when the Empress Dowager Tomomi live here and secluded herself due to her illness.

  
The Kyoto Imperial Palace is one of the active palaces of the Emperor of Japan and has the longest history as the capital of Japan. The Emperor declared Meiji Restoration and Charter Oath at this place in 1868. The following year, the Emperor moved into Edo castle, currently Tokyo Imperial Palace, but he ordered the preservation of the Kyoto Imperial Palace in 1877, which is still used as an active palace. 

  
The Kyoto Imperial Palace is the latest of the imperial palaces built at or near its site in the northeastern part of the old capital of Heian-kyō after the abandonment of the larger original Heian Palace that was located to the west of the current palace during the Heian Period. The Palace lost much of its function at the time of the Meiji Restoration, when the capital functions were moved to Tokyo in 1869. However, the Taishō and Shōwa Emperors still had their enthronement ceremonies at the palace.


	14. Chapter 14

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 44

TAKA’S POV:

I woke up due to the slight pain in my abdomen and immediately touch the empty space beside me. I groaned. I remember shooing Takeru the night before because I hate it when I see him and yet wanted him to be just near as possible to me. Seriously, it’s like months now since I feel like a bastard throwing tantrums at him specially when he just get in the palace from his whole day meeting or activities. I feel guilty but I don’t know. I can’t really control myself and it’s like torturing him really made me happy.

  
I rose from the bed and into the carpeted floor of our bedroom. Flicking the lamp at the bedside table, I wipe the sweat that was forming in my forehead while the aircon was literally blowing like we’re in North Pole, South Pole or Antartica.

  
It’s been seven months since we discovered that I am pregnant and it’s been almost six months too since we move here in Kyoto, particularly in the Empress Dowager Tomomi’s old residence. It was quite here. The whole place has relaxing aura that could calm even the wild beast on rampage and I like it more than the crowded Tokyo Imperial Palace.

  
Another pain shoots up and it caught me off guard. My breathing immediately becomes labored like I was on a mile per second run like the Shinkansen, much faster than the fucking bullet train. Panic engulfed my whole system so I called out to Takeru.

  
He was so quick to hear me and seconds later, he was in front of me trying to fight off the sleep.  
“What’s wrong?” he sleepily asks while rubbing the blurriness in his eyes. His disheleved hair were sticking to different directions and he's really cute.

  
“I think I’m in labor.”

  
Takeru’s exhaustion vanished as he shot straighten up in front of me. He stared at me for a long moment before asking, “Are you sure?”

  
I stared at him, unamused before grabbing his hand. “I guess,” I told him when another painful kick in me. “Damn Takeru,” I cursed. He then runs into the door, opening it. “What the fuck exactly are you doing?”

  
“I don’t know, what I should do?” he asks in pure panic. If I’m not in pain right now I would have given him a face palm or a kick in the ass.

  
I shouldn’t be surprised to be in labor, right? Because I’m fucking pregnant and I knew someday it will come to this point. I knew all the ins and outs, I knew more statistics than I ever wanted to know, and I knew that a lot of media overdramatized labor scene. I’m prepared for this, I should be, right? But it was easier said than done.

  
“I’ll call doctor Aom,” Takeru said and run into the door once again in just his pajamas on. I rolled my eyes to him like I found him very annoying.

  
They said, 10% of the woman in labor had the water break first and it is less painful than the blood coming out first. And dammit, I wanted to be in that ten percent that had their water break before contractions started. At least then I could go to the hospital now instead of waiting around the house for hours while unsuccessfully trying to keep my stress levels down.

  
Later on, Takeru busted in the door again.

  
“They’re sleeping,” we both look over to the clock above the fire place in front of our bed. Its fifteen minutes past three in the morning.

  
“What the hell!?” I gritted my teeth and he just winced. Well, can you blame the man? He just experiences this situation just now. With a grunt, I tried to shift off the bed as well, only to pause while the next contraction ripped through my lower back. “Dammit!” I cursed, loudly this time. Takeru was on my side and switch on to his protective husband mode at the same time rubbing my back like it will cease the pain if he will do that. But, gods above, it do a magic on me because the pain really cease.

  
“Wait, they shouldn't be so close this early! I need to call the hospital. Or should I-”

  
I quickly grabbed his hand and jerked him back over to my side.  
“They’re a little over twenty minutes. I didn’t say anything right after I realized because I thought you were asleep and I was going to wait a minute so you could get more rest.”

  
I watch movies or video clips in YouTube with woman in labor so I know what to expect and something like what to do. And I’ve been in labor class with Dr. Aom for the past two months so I guess I can do this.

  
“Oh.” Takeru sounded a little disappointed in the midst of the relief. “But, I count it and it’s already seven months since we discovered that you’re pregnant, so how come champ will be coming out this soon?”

  
I stop and think. Oh yes, it’s seven months but, “Ever heard of premature birthing?”

  
“Oh,” and he nodded.

  
“Now, can you just get some old towels from the closet? Put one or two on the car seat and the recliner. I’m pretty sure my water is going to stay in place for a while but I’d rather not have your armies clean the car, it will be embarassing.”

  
Takeru paled another shade before disappearing into the closet, rummaging into the poor closet. At this rate, they’d have to admit him as a patient as well. With Takeru gone, I sighed and leaned back into my almost-nest of pillows. A moment passed before I reached up and placed my hand on my stomach, biting my lower lip to suppress the groan that was already at the tip of my tongue.

  
“You’re a little early, champ. You’re dad’s going crazy preparing for things for you. Please just make this quick or scratch that. I’d rather have you slow and in a hospital surrounded by doctors, alright?”

  
“Uhm,” Takeru cut me.  
I looked up to see that he was hidden completely by the tower of towels he carried in his arms. As my husband carefully dropped the clothes next to me, he turned to me with wide eyes. “Is this enough?” I can only nod.

  
“Now help me wear something comfortable, something large,” in between pant, I ordered him and he immediately complied.

  
He run back to the closet and rummages it, not caring if he pulled out every piece of clothes inside and dumps it on the floor. When he found something large, he turned back at me and helps me wear the said clothes. In fairness, it was far more comfortable than what I wear earlier.

  
By the time we finished, another contraction pierce into my lower back which made me yelp in pain while gritted my teeth to suppress it. Takeru swallows hard, didn’t know what to do except for watching me and trying to think what else he should do.

  
“I’ll go and knock Dr. Aom, you need to be in the hospital,” he said and once again run into the door.

  
When the door slams close, I can only pray for him to immediately come back and bring someone who can help me through this than him coming back without even someone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row. I'm dead!

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 44

TAKA’S POV:

I couldn't remember ever feeling so miserable in my entire 22 years of existence. This bundle inside me is still growing inside of me and was making a point to torment me, stretching out and shifting, and having no room at all to do so. Leaning against the headboard, with no pants to cover my lower body and caressing my impressive mound, I sighed heavily, which itself was an effort with the size of my womb constraining my lungs slightly.

Takeru barge in once again, this time with Dr. Aom and Toru behind him. Toru immediately run into my side and holds my hand like he was my fucking husband.

“Are you alright?” he’s worried and I can see it clearly.

“Of course, I’m not. Who would be alright in this situation, are you an idiot? Want to try to be on my shoe?”

Toru flinched and straighten up, “I’m sorry. I’m just worried,” he mumbles

And I just glared at Takeru, stupid, thin, not-pregnant Takeru and to Dr. Aom, “I'm having a C-section, right?” Dr. Aom nodded. “Told them to cut this part here,” I told her pointing on the left side of my abdomen, lower part of my rib cage.

“Okay, we will see if they can pull the little bundle out from there,” she said, smiling into me and nodded to Takeru and Toru.

Takeru walks beside me, his hand immediately found my lower back and rub it in a way he know the pain cease. I sigh loudly.

“I’m sorry about this all,” he mumbles into my ear.

“Yeah, you should and I won’t be having another one like this, ever!” I said and Toru and Dr. Aom suppress a laugh from across me and I just glared at them. “Can we go to the hospital now?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, we will be bringing you to the Kyoto University Hospital as planned,” Dr. Aom said. “But, we will still need to wait for a bit more until the child is now ready to be delivered,” she explains.

“Isn’t he wanted to come out now that’s why Taka’s in labor?” Takeru asks.

“Your Majesty, there’s a process in that and I can’t exactly explains those things to you,” she said and we all nodded.

I scoffed and pressed my hands into my belly, rubbing it intently. “Come on champ; settle down a little, you're killing me.” I blew out a breath when the ministrations seemed to become less frequent. “Takeru, I want this to be over. I just want them out of me. I—” I hissed and arched my back, pressing a hand to it behind myself as the next contractions surge.

“Breathe Taka,” Takeru slid his hand back to where my hand’s pressed, rubbing gently as I whimpered in front of him. I complied in between my labored breathing.

“Okay, it’s time to bring His Majesty into the hospital,” We heard Dr. Aom after more or less three hours of my whimpering and complaining and labored breathing and hissing.

Takeru immediately covered my lower body with the thin blanket and carry me bridal style while I blew out a nervous breath. I can feel Takeru’s heart pounds crazily inside his chest and somewhat I feel warmed inside knowing that it’s not only me that is nervous with this situation but also him.

We settled into the car that will bring us into the hospital with Toru on the wheel, Dr. Aom beside him in the passenger’s seat. There’s car in front of us that would lead us into the hospital and there’s another behind us. A convoy. Of course!

My breathing becomes more and more ragged as I was trying to cease the pain I’m feeling in my belly. I wanted to cry but god didn’t allow me to, seems like all my tears has been drained long time ago from my eyes and I cannot produce even single bead. Takeru’s hand tightened around my other hand and his other hand is in my back, holding me closer to him.

I was panting heavily as I continue to writhe in our shared seat. My only clothe was drenched with sweat already. It had been several minutes that I’d been in sweating now, and the contractions had been at five minutes apart consistently for almost an hour now, and didn't seem to be escalating any quicker. The baby seemed to be becoming annoyed and impatient that they weren't coming out, and were kicking against my already tortured belly. My water still hadn't broken, either. I moaned pathetically, on the verge of tears, and finally accepted what needed to happen.

The drive to the hospital becomes long agonizing moment for me, like the hospital was miles and miles away from the palace where in fact it was just more or less seven minutes’ drive from the palace.

“Fuck!” I shouted as the sac ruptured beneath my lower region. There was no spongy buffer now, and my stomach felt like it deflated some. “Oh God, my water just erupted,” I was in an intense amount of pain, panting with wide eyes as the water feels like it was force to broke. I gripped Takeru’s shirt, the pain starting to lessen. “It hurts,” I complained, tossing my head back and moaning.

“Toru, drive faster,” I heard Dr. Aom commanded Toru in which instantly step on the gas and hit the 160 kph of the car’s odometer.

“Tell me what I can do to help.” He was worried; this was taking much, much longer than it should be.

I thought for a moment and shook my head. As if he can help to remove this pain quickly. I did feel like some of the pressure was relieved, now that the pain of my water breaking was receding. 

The child seems like floating downward in my belly, looking for exit. The foot print was now visible in my touch. Slowly, the pain that I was feeling was placed with the feeling I cannot quite decipher. This is the first time I feel this life, my heart jump in joy if skipping is not enough.

“Breath Taka, follow me,” Takeru started as he guide me to breathe. I nodded and moaned; my toes were curling and my back arching enthusiastically. 

I gripped tightly around his shirt again when my stomach went to steel and contracted. He rubbed at my belly to try and ease the pain, attempting to distract me from all the torture I’ve been feeling.

I heard the serene from around us. I look over to Takeru, asking of what is happening outside. “Convoy,” he just said and I just nodded.

When the little bundle kick, leaving foot print in my belly, an indescribable pain ricocheted through my whole system making me scream in pure pain, “Shit! I can’t take this anymore!” I shouted as my breathing becomes hollow. 

God, now I know how hard it is for woman to bring up child in this world. Now I respected them even more as I was suffering like them to bring up just one little bundle into this world. I just hope I can still manage to see my child cry or smile in my arms after this. Because fuck it, I wanted to die quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 46

TAKERU’S POV:

When we arrive at the hospital, the sun was now up in the sky. All the Imperial Guard immediately blocked the whole place to suppress people to enter the hospital. I covered Taka with the blanket before we climb out of the car and almost run into the entrance of the hospital.

Nurses immediately cater us and let me settle Taka into the stretcher. We wheeled him into the emergency room where doctors we have been talking about his situation were waiting. Dr. Aom was also following us while giving orders to the nurses around.

When we arrived at the emergency room, they quickly wheeled them in and stop me from entering but then Taka called my name, wanting me to stay beside him. So they don’t have choice but to let me enter. Someone nudge a greenish clothe in front of me and motion me to wear it. I followed him to the other side of the room to change.

When I came back Taka was already wearing the hospital gown with headdress that covered his bleach blond hair. His jewelries are on the pod at upper portion of the operating bed.

Taka meets my gaze and I quickly smile at him. I took his extended hand and cradle it in my chest to show him that I’m always here for him.

“Your Majesty, we will perform the CS to deliver the child,” Dr. Tanaka informed me.

I look over to Dr. Aom who was nodding his head. As far as I know, Caesarean section, also known as C-section or caesarean delivery, is the use of surgery to deliver one or more babies through operation or what I called cutting through the belly. A caesarean section is often necessary when a vaginal delivery would put the baby or mother at risk. And as for Taka’s situation, the baby cannot be delivered through birth canal.

It typically takes 45 minutes to an hour. It may be done with a spinal block where the woman is awake or under general anesthesia. A urinary catheter is used to drain the bladder and the skin of the abdomen is then cleaned with an antiseptic. An incision of about 15 cm (6 inches) is then typically made through the mother's lower abdomen. The uterus is then opened with a second incision and the baby delivered. The incisions are then stitched closed. A woman can typically begin breastfeeding as soon as she is awake and out of the operating room. Often a number of days are required in the hospital to recover sufficiently to return home.

“C-sections result in a small overall increase in poor outcomes in low-risk pregnancies. They also typically take longer to heal from, about six weeks, than vaginal birth. The increased risks include breathing problems in the baby and amniotic fluid embolism and postpartum bleeding in the mother.” Dr. Hanabishi filled in.

“But, His Majesty must not get pregnant within two up to three years after this,” Dr. Aom also filled in.

  
  
“Is it possible to make me deliver the child normally?” Taka asks in between his labored breathing.

“Of course,” Dr. Tanaka replied, “Since you have uterus it’s possible that you have also a birth canal through your—” he paused for a while then, “Rectum, probably,”

“What? You can’t make me deliver my child through my anus!” Taka exclaimed and tried to sit up but was stop by Dr. Hanabishi who calms him down.

“Which is better then?” I ask.

“As of me, it will be better if he can deliver the child normally than CS, because CS can sometimes lead to more complicated issues such as increases the risk for more physical complaints following delivery, pain or infection at the site of the incision and longer-lasting soreness, increased risk of blood loss and a greater risk of infection also, the bowel or bladder can be injured during the operation or a blood clot may form,” Dr. Tanaka explains.

“I’m also in favor of the normal delivery, Your Majesty,” Dr. Aom agreed.

“Okay, do what you should do but please make it faster,” I said and they all nodded. The Doctors shared a knowing look and then look over to me.

“Your Majesty, we need you to do something so His Majesty can deliver the child easily,” Dr. Aom said.

“What is it?”

“Here,” Dr. Hanabishi put a small bottle wrapped in white plastic in my hand which I don’t know what it is exactly. “It’s a lubricant Your Majesty,” my face immediately turned bright red upon mentioning the word, “His Majesty still has fifteen to twenty minutes before he can finally deliver the child, so we want you to stretch his birth canal so it won’t be stress when the delivery comes.” He explains slowly and I can only nod after swallowing my own saliva.

“We will give you just fifteen minutes to do it and we will perform the delivery,” Dr. Aom said which I nodded again.

Fifteen minutes to stretch Taka’s entrance. After that, everyone walks out of the door, leaving us all alone. I inhaled first before opening the cap and poured a large amount of lubricant in my hand wrapped by the white surgical gloves.

“Make it faster,” Taka with a gritted teeth commanded me and I only nod.

I hesitated just a moment before pushing it inside, into the tight hole and wiggling it around to loosen up the muscles. “Woah!” I quickly pulled it out when I can feel something. Presumably it’s the baby against Taka’s birth canal, so close to where my finger was intruding.

“What?”

“Champ just kicks my finger away,” I said. Taka stared at me for a little while before a laugh erupted from both of us but Taka’s the one that was wrapped with pain.

“Faster,” he said and I complied.

“Everything will be okay,” I told him and he nodded while still breathing in labored pattern. I inserted my finger again.

Taka moaned while squeezing the side of the operating table, "Move, move," he demanded. He cried out as a contraction gripped him, forcing the baby down. “Oohhh! God, it's moving along, I think,” Taka panted, blowing through his mouth. His muscles clenched tight around my finger, making his length stand at full attention already beneath his belly. “Don't stop!”

I gasped as I felt the pressure change with the contraction, Taka's body squeezing my finger painfully and making it impossible for me to move or even withdraw. When the contraction finally released, I wasted no time in sliding a second finger to join the first, working them to scissor the open as much I could. “Oh goddess Amaterasu, I can feel it,” I said, in awe as the baby working its way down.

Taka just nod while biting his own lip and hissing through it. “I guess, we need to call them now, I guess the baby is—” Taka swallowed a scream when another contraction pierce through him.

I withdraw my fingers from him, wiping it with the towel beside Taka and called the Doctors which immediately barge inside. “I guess he’s ready,” I told them and they all quick to prepare all the needed things.

I was pushed beside Taka, holding his hand in mine. Taka gripped it when he pushed so strong I’m afraid my bones will all be broken after his delivery.

The following scene made me almost lose all my consciousness. Taka was breathing erratically as if one moment he will be gone forever while Dr. Hanabishi is pushing his bump downward. Dr. Aom was the one to check the baby and was inside the blanket in front of Taka’s parted legs. The moment dragged on like we are all enclose in a time machine that wasn’t moving at all.

“I can see the baby’s crown, push it more,” she said then goes back to checking the baby.

“His Majesty, please pushed a little more,” Dr. Hanabishi commanded.

Taka inhaled harsher before he pushed again, gripping my hand tighter. He sucked in a breath and tried a hard push, his face going red as he held his breath and mentally counted down for as long as he needed to hold it.

“More!” Dr. Aom exclaimed.

Taka pause a short moment to take a few quick and deep breaths before he started to pushed again with a strangled cry.

“It's coming!” Dr. Aom exclaimed again while Taka gripped my other hand for support while Dr. Hanabishi and Dr. Tanaka were pushing down on his stomach for extra support.

Taka sucked in a big breath and brought his chin down to meet his chest, before he pushed with a harsh cry and he nearly collapsed in relief when Dr. Aom announces that the baby has been delivered.

“It’s a boy,” Dr. Aom announces.

“Eight twenty in the morning,” Dr. Tanaka mumbled while Dr. Hanabishi jotted it down. 

“8 lbs.” Dr. Aom mutters as she passed the baby to me and I happily accepted it. I cradled the tiny baby in my arms. I feel like I’m flying to outer space in happiness. My heart was pounding million times happier than the other happy occasions in my life.

“Hey champ,” I mutter as the first bead of tear drop from my check down to my chin. I look over to Taka who was also letting his tears flood away.

“How was he?”

I pulled the baby up to my chest, umbilical cord sliding on my arms, and looked down at Taka. “Ten little fingers and ten little toes,” I said and he laughed and looked up with watering eyes. I turned the baby so Taka could see as he smiles happily.

  
“Your Majesty, I wanted you to push more,” Dr. Aom said. I look over to them confused. “The afterbirth hasn’t come out yet,” she explains and I nodded.

Taka takes in another deep breath and push a little more and there it is the afterbirth. Taka didn't even care enough to wipe his tears away he just automatically reached out to take the baby into his own arms, which he had to rest on his still swollen stomach. 

“Hey, you kinda torture me earlier,” he said and we all laughed. Taka planted kisses on his wet head and openly wept in joy, watching as the little one scrunched his face and curled his limbs, and watching over to me while Dr. Tanaka cut the umbilical cord, clamping, cutting, and tying off the umbilical cord, officially severing the baby from its seven-month home.

I watched over to my exhausted, disheveled and overjoyed husband look down at our first baby and I couldn't help but smile.

“What are we going to call him?” I happily ask.

“Kenshin,” he immediately replied. “Ken meaning humble, modest and shin meaning trust, believe,” he said smiling in my direction.

I nodded and leaned over to kiss his still wet from sweat forehead. Today is the happiest day ever in our lives with these three doctors as the witness of how this day made our family complete.


	17. Chapter 17

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 47

TAKA’S POV:

I thought for a long moment, looking down at the baby's face as he started to cry a little, exercising his lungs and expressing his distaste for being removed from his Papa's belly. 

“Hello, love. I've got you, I know, it's a bit different out here,” I whispered down to our whimpering son. “I've got you right now. Papa's got you, and Daddy, too.” I said smiling to Takeru.

Takeru was just watching us with a wide smile on his face. He then take out the cellphone from his jacket and let Dr. Aom take a picture of us then followed by taking a groupie with the Doctors who help us with the delivery.

After that, Dr. Tanaka gets the baby away from me to wash him since he was still wrapped up with blood and other birthing remains. While Takeru and Dr. Aom started to clean me. While we are busy cleaning, Dr. Hanabishi brought the baby into the incubator across from the bed I’m in.

“The Crown Prince will be staying here for two months more as he was born two months earlier than his due date,” He explains to us and we just nodded. “His Majesty’s bed is now ready, we will wheeled him to the other room after,” he then motions Takeru to go out and let them do whatever they wanted to do to me. Takeru kissed me at my forehead before walking into the door. He gives me another glance first before finally going out of the room.

The doctors quickly cleaned me and dress me with another hospital gown before giving me a pain reliever, as what Dr. Aom told me to reduce the pain I’ve been feeling at my rear side particularly my anus. I rolled my eyes when she told me that I don’t need to worry since my ass pretty quick to recover from the massive output.

They wheeled me out of the emergency room and bring me to another room which I can say that will be my room for another few days to come. After all the necessary things they’d do, they settled me down into the hospital bed with an IV string tube on my left hand and a donut in my butt. I feel like that is completely unnecessary but then they are the doctors; they know what is best for me.

They left me afterwards then Takeru with Toru and Haruma enters the room. Haruma with a big bunch of flower in his hand with a big note saying ‘Congratulations!’ which made me crack into a wide smile.

“Thank you Haru,” I said to him and he nodded. “What about you Toru, where’s my gift?”

“Nah, driving you six hours from Tokyo to Kyoto then ten minutes from Omiya to here is enough already, in fact you still owe some to me,” he said with a pout which he finds cute but I find it annoying.

“You!” I just throw the donut into his side which he catches immediately. “Throw that back,” I told him but he just glared at me. “As if I’m scared with that?”

“Yeah, you should. If I’ll tickle you there you won’t even made a comeback at me,” he warned me with his mischievous smirk.

“Takeru,” I turned over to my husband who was busy arranging the flower in the vase at the bedside table. He just rolled his eyes and turned over to Toru.

“Do it when I’m not around,” he told him and both Toru and Haruma laughed out loud.

“Seems like he don’t want to rescue you,” Toru wiggle his eyebrows to me and I know what he is planning.

“I hate you!” I throw my pillow at Takeru which he just catch immediately, “Don’t dare come near me, I’ll—”

But before I can even finished my sentence, Toru dive into the hospital bed and hug me tight. “There, there,” he pat me in my back as if I’m a kid. I rolled my eyes to him, “Just don’t make us worry again, okay?” he said. It made my heart warmth immediately.

I nodded my head and pat him in his back. “I’ll try,” I just said and giggled when he bite my shoulder. We always do that when we are younger, biting each other as our way of endearment. “It hurts! Bastard,” I pushed him slightly and we both laugh at that.

“Come now Toru, His Majesty needs rest,” Haruma cleared his throat, motioning Toru to come.

Toru stands up quickly and stand beside Haruma, “Oh, anyway I have something very important to tell you,” he inhale first then look over to me then to Takeru. What he does next made our eyes widened. He dragged Haruma closer to him by the latter’s waist and snuggled at his shoulder, “Haruma and I are dating,” he announces.

Haruma turned dark shade of pink as he struggled to get away from Toru’s hold while Toru just smile sweetly to the man.

“Wow! How long?” I ask excitedly.

“Uhm, nine months,” he said after counting his fingers.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Toru replied.

“Is it serious or you’re just wasting your time with each other?” However Takeru seems like wasn’t happy with the announcement.

We all turned our heads towards him.

“What do you mean?” Toru asks after letting go of Haruma whose head still hanged low.

“I don’t want him to get hurt especially that someone like you seem like can’t stay with someone so long.”

“Don’t judge me like you know me,”

“I’m not judging you. In case you don’t remember, you’re the one who judges someone quickly, isn’t it?”

“Ta—” before I could speak, Toru speak.

“I did apologize right? Can’t you just move on already?” 

“Are we still talking about you being serious with Haruma or we’re talking about you’re stupid judging ability?”

“You—”

“Enough!” Haruma exclaimed which made the two men to stop arguing. “How old were both of you? Two years old? Stop arguing like kids, psh!” He hissed venomously to the two.

“Haru, baby, he’s the one who started it,” Haruma blushed but still keeps his stoic expression.

“You too, stop being so nuisance.” He spat to Toru and Toru look down like he was a kicked puppy. If this wasn’t a serious issue to the three of them, I might laugh.

Silence follow.

“Sorry,” Takeru was the one who break the silence; his voice was like a pick that cut through the block of ice. “But I’m serious. If you’re just having fun, stop it already. You know it’s dangerous to play with fire,” Haruma flinched. “You know what I mean,”

Silence follows again. Haruma inhale and exhale rather harshly and he just hanged his head low like he found the white tiled floor very interesting. He curled his hand in a fist but uncurled it afterwards. Toru just stand there, watching Haruma like he will run away anytime soon.

Haruma takes another deep breath and exhale before looking at Takeru who meet his gaze almost quickly as if he was sucked into that loving gaze that Haruma was giving him.

Okay, so what’s next?


	18. Chapter 18

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 48

HARUMA’S POV:

It wasn’t the reaction I’ve expected from him. I know he would be shock or something but guess what? He’s totally unhappy about me having a boyfriend and worst is that it’s his husband’s best friend. But I’m not expecting him to be like that.

I know what he means, I know he’s just being concern about me but I don’t get it. He doesn’t like Toru for me, I get that but telling me to stop it because he judge it as a plain fun somehow made me realize he doesn’t simply didn’t like Toru but he didn’t want me to be happy.

I held his gaze as much as I can as I know he can read me so easily through my eyes. He always does that, stared at me a few seconds then alas! He knows already what I am thinking. I tried changing my emotions so he won’t read me but when he sighs I know I’m too late.

“I’m sorry Your Majesty,” I can only say then step back. I turned around and held the door for a couple of seconds before sighing then finally exited the room. I lock the door slowly as I got outside.

I decided to go to the rooftop to burst out my feelings. I need it if I wanted to stay at his side and be friends with him still. He’s important to me, not just that I’m in love with him but I wanted to be as close to him as possible even if it means that I can only get to talk and see him as his righthand man, no more, no less.

I heaved a heavy sigh when I reached the rooftop as I look up to the sky. The blue sky seems so unbothered by the clouds drifting back and forth to wherever the wind wanted brings them.

“You know that I wanted you to be happy,” it cut me from the train of thoughts. I immediately turned around and there I saw him, the ray of the afternoon sun seems made halo on him perfectly. So handsome.

“I—”

“No, I know you don’t.” he cut me once again. He sighs and walk passed me and into the grills, leaning against it and watching as far as he can see. “When we’re young, you always came to me if there’s something new or something very excited happened to you or even those moments you are sad, you run into me, and you are always making things for me even if I didn’t ask you to.” He trailed off, “I wonder why you seem to think of me more than you think of yourself, and sooner, I found out why.”

  
“Your Majesty,”

“You think I didn’t know. You were like an open book to me Haruma, I can see everything, and I can read you.” he said, that confirms my confusion. I can only hang my head low. I don’t know what else I can say or do. “I love you,” he said which kinda taken me aback. “Your my best friend, of course I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt just because you want to get over with me that you need to do things like this without thinking,” he said, crushing my hopes in which there’s no need at the first place. “Your wise Haruma, you know what I mean,”

“Your Majesty,”

“What did I tell you about calling me by my name?”

I open my mouth but didn’t produce any words so I close it like a fish catching the oxygen.

“Look,” before I can know it, he’s in front of me, looking at me eyes to eyes. “Are you serious about him?”

I blink thrice before I hang my head low. “He seem serious about me,”

“No, he’s just trying to forget Taka and he’s just using you to do that,”

“Have you thought that maybe we’re on the same page on that?” There’s no way I can still hide things from him. There’s no point. “I’m trying to forget you too, right?” the first bead of tears rolled down my cheeks as I can’t hold it anymore, “Maybe I’m just using him too to forget you,” this is just so frustrating, I wanted to punch someone.

“And what? Hurt yourselves even more when it doesn’t work out?”

“It’s better that way than both of you,”

“Haruma,”

“I would rather be hurt and suffered alone than seeing you hurt,” I confessed. “I’m always looking after you, always thinking of what is best for you, of things that makes you happy, always. Even if doesn’t include me, I still wanted to do it, because it’s for you.”

“You don’t have to,” he can only say.

I wipe away the unnecessary tears and exhale the last bit of extra air from my lungs before I spoke again. “That’s the only thing I can do for you,” I said that made him look up at me, meeting my gaze.

“Haruma,”

“Takeru, I promise to protect you, to care for you, to be with you. It will cost me something but I would rather lose it than to let you do things that might hurt you.” I told him.

He inhale and exhale. I know he doesn’t like it. He keeps on saying that we are equal but now I can see that he failed to notice it that we never become equal. He was made to become great and I made to become under him. No matter what he says, I’ll always be under him.

He stared at me for the longest that I might melt if only those gaze is of something in between worry and disbelief. “Are you serious about him?” He asks again.

“Yes,” I answer without faltering. If this is the way I can shut him off then fine. I’ll lie to him if that’s what it means he can let this issue go.

“How can you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth,” at the end of the day, I’ll go and ask myself if this is what I really want him to believe or if this is what I want myself to believe too or if this is what I really feel. “Can you just be happy with me?”

“You’re insane,” I raised my eyebrows to him and before I could speak, he already engulfed me in a tight embrace. “You will always be the Haruma I know from the start, always be my best friend until the end and I will always love you like a brother I never had. Just please stay by my side.”

A hiccup escapes my mouth as I embraces him too, “I will Your Majesty,” I can only say.

“If he hurt you even the tip of your hair, I’ll sure to make him pay back tenfolds,” he said, “Just run back to me and I’ll deal with him myself,”

I nodded to him. That’s a promise and I’ll always hold on to that no matter what his standing is, he will always be the Takeru I love, my best friend and the man I could always look up.

He turned back and spares me one last glance before he walk away from me. I never realize how long have I stared into the door that lead to the rooftop until a warm body pressed itself to me behind, and a pair of strong hand that enclosed me in a tight hug. I look behind me to see the hazel brown hair of _my_ boyfriend.

“How long have you been here?” I ask him, wondering if he had been long here and heard everything.

“A little while,” he just said then shrugged. He turned me over gently to face him and caresses the side of my face, “You really are beautiful, you know that, right?” he said, lovingly staring back at my eyes. His deep brown orbs staring into my hazel brown one.

I reach out and caress his face down to his slightly parted lips. Perhaps, it’s no longer a game for who uses who better but rather, who falls first to whom. My train of thoughts was cut by warm and soft lips pressed into mine in a chaste kiss. The short live kiss turned into heated one as I open my mouth for him to enter me, willingly.

“Fuck you and this expert lips of yours,” Toru curses in between our connected lips and I just smile at him. There’s nothing wrong if I teach myself to be used to that cursing of him that I find – _cool_.

Toru dragged me closer to him and kiss me again. This time, it’s more of a passionate than of a hungry and hurried alley kisses.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe this to therealsquidgirl that taken a time to bother me in the middle of the night. xD thank you for this. I wish everyone will jump in here from watty. 😁😁

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 49

TORU’S POV:

The gentle prattle of the rain created a soft echo within the stillness of the night. Even though the general sounds of the city continued on from its hustle and bustle, the projection of night life began to arise from the ashes of the day. The way the symphony of sounds played, like a staccato of beats, and the dull roar that seemed to descend upon the city spoke of times where it seemed to never sleep.

Even though such could be said about a place that retained its perpetual animation like it was taken directly from the perfection of manga that mangakas strokes with so much determination and passion, the fact that Kyoto was a place of wonderful Japanese history blended with modern enterprise and prosperity, the allure it gave its denizens was enough of a reason to remain within its ever present confines. But yet, life continued on. It's a never ending cycle of ebb and flow, and like the cogs in a perfectly oiled machine, such was said about Kyoto’s inhabitants.

Though the rain continued on, delivering a frigid onslaught and the people below were sent either racing to seek shelter from the deluge that assaulted them or those who were meticulous enough to bring umbrellas with them had opened them in a flourish of grandeur, protecting them from a rather good soaking they otherwise would have received.

Yet, despite the hustle and bustle that continued on without hindrance and amid the purview of a rather cozy room, the collective noises which arose from the ongoing movement of the city below didn't seem to perturb these two naked individuals that sat enraptured while tied within fervid embraces.

Compared to the noises wafting ever presently just outside the crystalline streaked glass, it wasn't tantamount to the soft and hushed whispers that easily filled the air within the room.

It was concordant, melodious, a collection of sounds that mingled and coalesced into one nearly perfect and resonant song. A heavy drum of heart beats accented like a voice through time, telling the untold story of a union between two becoming one and its meaning behind the profession of a knot finally being tied.

For a moment, time seemed to still - everything around us dimmed away and all that was heard was the heavy laden breaths that mingled amid the pants and cries which hung heavy in the air. Even for us, the present was nothing but temporal, indifferent to the ticking of an undeniable eternity, leaving us captivated within each other's reality.

It was beautiful. It was bliss. Even for me as my own body seemed to sway in time to the perfect dance of my lover's own, I couldn't stop the endless thrum that reverberated around us. Through my blood. Each motion, each move, all fell into a wondrous rhythm and our breathing became synchronized, causing us to fall to utter harmony with one another.

I was lost. Plunging. Each part of me crumbling away as though I was becoming evanescent. My mind, thoughts, all of it becoming wan, and it was in the very moment where I realized, such may have been paramount, but truly, it was reasons like this that kept me from veritably succumbing. Lithe fingers, nimble and strong and yet feminine in appearance clutched to my soft, bleach blond locks tangling within its radiant downy - its funny how he reacted upon seeing my new colored hair and how he wanted to drag me to the nearest salon to remove it and brought it back to its original color but now, he seems like it as he keeps in touching it.

It reminded me that what I was experiencing, what I was feeling, was completely tangible.

The breath I felt was warm against my ear. Those supple lips that were torrid, and hungry made every part of me shiver and caused me to realize just how aware I really was and why I felt so alive. Those brown smoky colored eyes, fathomless and transfixing, hints of passion burning deep within were boring down into my own deep dark brown orbs. It was then; within that very moment that I felt every thread of breathe leave my body trembling.

I was bidden. Lost. Mind upon the paramount of desire. I couldn't let go, didn't want to let go. Even when I felt the electrified surge rage through me, through every nerve, the heat continuing to pool down into the pit of my stomach as if alight and burning like molten fire, it made me feel as if I were in pure ecstasy.

I finally realized that I had given in to him so long ago. That I fall for him rough and hard the first time we shared our story, the first time he cried in my shoulder, the first time he looks at me through my eyes. The game has long ended. At one time it would have driven me to madness. But now, I only wanted to remember the reasons why I had actually fallen in love.

Life had always been so convoluted. So intimidating. It always began the same, and ended the same. Such idealism had left me feeling jaded and fatalistic. For so long, it was all I could remember. At first, I had been in opposition to it. Refuted it and balked at the very notion. Now here I was, wrapped up within the sweltering embrace of the one thing I had once promise not to do again after the hearbreak, after the betrayed feeling and crushed hopes.

“Damn,” Fate was cruel wasn't it? For it had its twisted sense of delivering karma. But yet, I wondered if I should care? Or, did I really even care at all? This was the happiest I had been in so long. “Haruma,”

  
  
The name exited my lips in trembling inflection, every part of me laden within the rhapsody of blooming elation and all my thoughts retroceded as I became more and more immersed into this moment.

  
That look and those lips which were so pale, yet still accentuated by the memory of our recently departed kiss, pulled into that all knowing and unwavering smirk. Though the mirror of emotions was nearly impeccable to my own, it was like I had been peering down into his very soul.

His finger came to rest against my own kiss-bruised lips. “Hush, I'm having a momeng here, no need to ruin it.”

I smirk into to him. Alright! Save it for the heavy panting and groaning which flowed copiously, not another sound exited into the air around us. Even when Haruma delivered another thrust of his hips down against my own which caused my body to flush and a spasm to rock through me once more, all I could do was gasp heavily.

Usually I refused to be vocal during our moments of intimacy, but Haruma was always determined to make me moan and cry by any means necessary. But I had forgotten about that little chink in his armor. I was too caught up within the moment and as he came down hard against me again, this time I couldn't help but allow myself to just plunge into the sensation, a heady moan forcefully exiting past my lips.

Satisfied by his conquest, his hands coming to grip my thighs and wrapping it against his waist, allowing him to bury his cock deep within my trembling body. Dammit! He didn’t waste any time increasing the pace as he began gyrating heavily against my hips and it didn't take long for me to lapse into the steady rhythm that he had already started, both of us moving together in tandem.

How I hated myself sometimes in giving him satisfaction. But what can I do when he keeps on thrusting just to have those from me which I can say that he very much knows how to do so.

Perhaps this was wrong, that my decisions may come back to haunt me later down the road because I was still battling with my ghost that’s telling me my hearts still belongs to him, to Taka, my best friend. The man I m willing to take bullets for and that until this very moment, owns my very heart that's currently pounding in tandem with the man above me's every thrust.

But such reminders did not linger. Not in the current moment and not at this one point in time where emotions raged and temperatures soared. Haruma’s breath was molten and prominent, like liquid heat against the tender flesh of my neck as I was once again shown the reason for my decisions, and why I had allowed myself to become so entrenched.

“I thought you liked it when I speak during times like these?” I uttered though the syllables sounded more like an unrestrained groan as opposed to comprehensive speech which indeed brought an amused smile to Haruma’s lips against the warm flesh of my neck.

  
“Never said I didn't,” Haruma’s breathe reminded me of a breathing dragon which made me grip him more, “I just want to savor the moment.”

I simply hummed in reply, my mind having long since succumbed to a lust-drunken induced haze, and I tilted my head angular to give him better access to me. The depths of our bond only seemed to tighten, constrict, and I knew where this would ultimately end.

Despite the darkness around us aside the dim and gaudy lights that flashed outside the occupied room, I could see the depths of Haruma’s affection, of his love within those amazing brown eyes, and once again I was reminded why I had given up everything for this man. Haruma had quickly taken the invitation and allowed his mouth to glide along the throbbing pulse beneath my tender skin and I was sure Haruma was just as inveigled as I was.

I was even more assured when Haruma bit down right along the area where the blood pumped rapidly through my veins, which would surely bruise, and even more so when his hips thrust down against me once again, driving home every sensation and feeling that caused me to continue falling deeper and deeper beneath the storm which only raged within my rapidly pounding heart. Another moan tore from my throat as he hit the most receptive part within me and it was all I could do to keep from bursting apart.

I slides my hand into the smooth of his back, feeling the muscles underneath tha seems to flinched against my touch, digging my nails into them when one perfectly and delicious thrust delivered into me. I hissed.

“Which is hard to do when you are driving me crazy,” I quipped through gritted teeth, though the unspoken words of desire dripped off the edge of my tongue as I practically neglected to profess such truths and I was confident Haruma knew better but remained unquestioning.

“Really,” he bites down his bottom lip and it was like silk, velvety and soft, those words now being hushed into my ear, “I can see it in your eyes.”

And that was— one word: _Sexy._


	20. Chapter 20

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 50

HARUMA’S POV:

Toru was a drug, a sweet honey that was inescapable, like that silent, unyielding craving which hung just in the back of the mind and had me always thirsting for more. It was something I could never get enough of and I believed the same could be said for him regarding to me.

It wasn’t the first time we will be sharing this intimacy as we shared it many times for the expansion of nine months. It was either me or him on top but it doesn’t matter for the both of us as long as we could fan the fire deep within us and the longing we both crave. It was like a magnet that we can’t really refused every time we are in close proximity from each other and it wasn’t like we both don’t want it.

The first time was a mess as we both argued who tops who first and finally settled on tossing coins and I won. Coin tossing technique but Toru did not have to know about that. Perks of being the Emperor’s right hand man is that I know all the tricks up against all his critique’s sleeves like I know the back of my hand and the poor Toru just believe that it was an honest win.

However, the second time, I gave it to him willingly as he needs to travel so far as Europe just to spend one night with me. The Imperial couple didn’t know as we had our night, panting and moaning each other’s name at the room just across theirs.

I nipped into the soft flesh in his neck, harder that it will surely bruised tomorrow and he flinched slightly but that also could have been the sound of his own panting thumping in my ears.

“Damn Haru, you really knew just how to make me feel so good,” he mumbled in between moan.

“And how I love hearing you say it.” A pleased grin spread across my face and he moan against my ear.

“You truly are beautiful when you are like this,” he complimented. It was then the world faded around me, everything becoming a low, resonant hum that vibrated down into my bones and my nerves flared to life; each thread another electrified impulse and I knew he was crumbling apart underneath me.

“Damn you,” I can only mutter.

But he had something as response to that, when those firm lips captured my own, it was then I knew I had become completely thrust into the whimpering blond head beneath me. He reciprocated in earnest, mouth opening when I licked at his lower lip and soon found myself becoming too far gone to think, much less wanting to resist. How easily he gave in and I soon found myself mirroring Toru’s intricately formed dance, our tongues twisting and gliding along one another in utter fervency, my body melding almost perfectly against his own frame as I came to rest fully on top of him.

The contact only instigated Toru further and one leg came snugly along my back, successfully driving me deeper into him, the sensation of filling him and the accuracy of my own hips as I continued to jaunt against his sensitive groin only proved me that at this rate, I wouldn't last much longer especially that he was pressing around me so sweet. For a breadth of a moment I nearly forgot to speak, to breathe and I had to remember to keep myself steady lest I’d lose control again and it wasn't something I wanted to concede to. Much less give Toru the satisfaction for it.

But when Toru thrust up against me with his one signature thrust, all the restrain I had given myself, every last carefully constructed barrier crumbling into the ground, even more when he gave another harsh thrust against me, made me buried deeper into him and make him moan sweetly.

"Damn Haruma, move it."

I chuckled into his ear, "Impatient much?"

I had him pinned and wasn't about to relent, the onslaught continuous, perpetual, and damn him if he didn't know the main goal for it, but surely he wouldn't allow things to conclude in such a way. Mentally, I had berated myself, it was one thing if he had let slip and easily gave in, it was another to do so out of negligence. One thing I had a hard time realizing was the fact that there were times, because he knew me so well, it was effortless on his part to corner me and put me right where he wanted me and I'm not about to give him that either. Not this time as I gain the upper hand again.

I nipped into his sensitve skin between his neck and shoulder and he shivers. I mentally noted how he grasp oh so sweetly to that and let out another breath moan and'damn'into my ear.

“Don’t go and get too cocky, you’re losing focus.” Toru chided, but this time with added emphasis as his legs tightened around my waist, locking me in place and holding us practically flush against one another. “Sometimes I think you tend to get a little too carried away.”

My eyebrow raised at him was expected, but Toru knew that his words would have surely left an impression upon me. Though his retort was met with equal intensity as I found myself locking onto the tender flesh once again at his neck, but this time however, just beneath his left ear, “We shall see about that, hmm?”

What he hadn’t expected was the adamant, fervid and white-hot kisses that I laid upon his skin in a delicate trail before finding purchase at the juncture between his neck and shoulder again were I instantly bit down enough to send him nearly to the edge. I smile, satisfied of my work in which tomorrow I need to confirm.

When Toru let out one breathy long moan that I was longed to hear, the world was already on fire, it was burning and threatening to crash down around me and now finding it impossible at this point to hold onto any semblance of constraint. Little by little my concentration was failing; mind unable to retain the focal point of my attention, and that was of besting Toru, because I hated being second best, especially to him. I sped up my pace without warning, my thrusts becoming coarser, more insistent as I ground against his waiting hips as he grunted.

Such was not to last despite how I evenly kept pace as Toru proved he was much more proficient and experienced than me when it comes to this game. My mind addled from the fusion of pleasure and euphoric high, hands gripping tighter within those silken locks to signify that I was close. The instant my hand came around his own swollen need, it was then he exhaled sharply, his body violently trembling signifying that he was close too.

I tossed my head back as I was panting heavily and amid the din of the room, only the echoes of our names being called were heard through the silence. I gave him one last ample thrust before I lost all control and spilled deep inside him as he followed suit as we both rode into the orgasm.

We both collapsed against one another in a tangle of limbs and sweaty bodies, both lay in silence as we came down from intemperance, I had slid one arm around Toru’s back, keeping him close to me as possible. After mere moments and once both had caught our breaths, Toru lifted his head to gaze into my eyes.

“I have something to tell you,” he started which caught my full attention. “But pull it out first,” we both laughed at that as I also can feel my essence sliding in between our connected thighs.

I pulled out slowly, not wanting to just gave up on the feeling already. I slump beside him and resting my head in his chest as his hand slide in my small back, embracing me closer to him, the soft resonate beating of his heart offering me a soothing feeling. We laid there for some time, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking or what we should call it, all the while enjoying each other's company. Save for a few hums and sighs, neither moved to break contact from one another.

It wasn't until Toru motioned to finally look into my eyes once more, the same which always seemed to fascinate me – captivate me, lips parting to speak and as the light played across his features, making him seem aglow, Toru truly is handsome, for a lack of better words.

“I love you.” it was whispered into the silence of night, intended for only one pair of ears in the room.

I was shocked, but that’s an understatement because my heart already jumps out of my ribcage the moment those words were fully escapes from his mouth, it felt like the heaven open and the angels sings softly and sweetly. Toru just admitted to the heavens exactly how he felt. It was said so simply in those three little words.

I blinked thrice or beyond normal blinking and bite my bottom lip. It wasn’t until Toru reach out and wipe the thing that makes my cheek wet that I realize I was crying.

“I’m sorry, is it so sudden?” panic laced his voice as he turned into my side, facing me. “You don’t have to reply yet. I can wait for that,” he said still wiping my tears.

I shook my head. “I was just— happy. I just didn’t expect you to confess it now; I thought it would have taken longer before you can—”

“I realize it just now how much you mean to me and that, it was long time ago that I know I don’t want to let you go.” He said, cutting me.

“Toru,”

“I love you Haruma,” he speaks so sincerely that even his eyes told me so.

I smiled to him and breathe before uttering the word he wanted to hear from me with my heart into it, “I love you, too.”

It was sealed with a passionate, loving and mind blowing kiss that we both shared until we are out of breath. The game ended here or perhaps, it was long time ago or maybe there’s no such thing as that since the beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 51

HARUMA’S POV:

I yawn when I look over to the papers I had with me for the couple of hours now. I’ve been reading all these since noon. When I look to the clock clicking in front of me, above my head, it says it’s three in the morning already. Time flews fast when I am working my ass out like this.

Toru did remind me of the overtime and he even tried to drag me to bed with him but to no avail. I can’t blame him. It’s been months since we last see each other, sleep together and just talk until morning come. Since he was dragged by the Imperial couple in here and I was left in Tokyo.

I should start thinking of things to do to make up with him. Truth be told, I miss him too. But I have work to do. The Emperor trusted me with this and I will not fail him when he is expecting me to do things properly and perfectly.

I laid my back into the hard floor, not minding that the futon that was laid by Toru eralier was just two feet away from where I'm sitting- staring at the ceiling. Should I call Toru over here? Sigh! Disadvantage of being the Emperor’s right hand man: you can’t enjoy your love life fully.

I was jolted up when I heard something. It started with hushed voices near the tea house where I am in, reading some reports that the Emperor needs early in the morning for approval and for discussions, and then followed by the clinking of the boots against the cemented pathway to the quarters.

I stand up from the floor and peek at the small window of the tea house. I saw few men wearing like some ninjas. I rolled my eyes. Its 20th century, are they trying to cosplay inside the palace? But wait, they move unusually from place to place as I’ve observed like they are looking for something or someone. The Emperor!

I grab my jacket at the stand and walks out of the tea house, slowly moving from one place to another. I make sure that they don’t see me. I hop into the nearest balcony to the third floor through the tree that was standing near it. I almost crawl up to the next room and run silently into the other room, then exited through the window and hop into the next building.

I peek silently for the indication that someone was already there but no one so I immediately knock on the door I know very well. Two knocks and I can already hear a gun being prepared inside. The door opens slightly, very careful that if it is not an emergency I might laugh at his antics.

“Dad,” I whispers and the door opens widely.

  
“What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Haruma?” he growled deeply, pissed that he was being awaken at this hour.

“There were intruders inside the palace,” I whispered while pushing him inside his room, locking carefully the door behind me.

“How many?”

“More or less 20 to 30 people,” I told him.

He nodded and then turned around to grab something from the night stand. Cellphone. He typed very seriously as if the screen does him wrong as he was typing very intently.

“The guards are already alerted. Hurry and secure the Emperor and the Empress,”

I nodded and slowly unlock the door and peeked outside to make sure no one is heading this way. I hurriedly run silently and very carefully to the main Palace where the Emperor and the Empress are residing. I knock Toru’s quarter door on my way and shake Toru awake.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he sleepily mumbled.

“Long story.” I just said and dragged him away from the quarter and into the Prince quarter in just his boxer.

“Mr. Miura, what’s happening?” Dr. Aom sleepily asks when I knocked on her door.

“We are heading to the Nijō Castle, secure the Prince.” I heard Grand Marshall Miura behind us; with him are few of his man. “Both of you go and alert the Emperor. I’ll go with the Prince and this Doctor here,” he said and both Toru and I nodded. “The thief seems looking for the Imperial couple as what one of my men here heard.” He said and I nodded. “And it seems they haven’t found them yet,” he continues.

So they are looking for either Takeru or Taka.

“General Kobayashi,”

“Sir,”

“The Emperor’s and Empress’ lives are our top priority at this moment. Secure and protect them with your lives.” He ordered.

“Yes sir!” in a whisper he said.

He nodded and we took off silently into the darkness of the hallway with nothing to light our ways but the lamp post outside the building. I already alerted the secret army the former Emperor Taisho, Takeru’s great grandfather founded. The army pledge their loyalty to the Emperors and the coming one. In times like this when the Emperor’s life is jeopardize, they were the only one I can trust to protect the Imperial Family.

The Secret Army— as what I’ve called it as they don’t really have a title or name of their group— was first introduce to me when I pledge to become the Emperor’s right hand man 10 years ago when the former Emperor announces that Takeru will be crowned as Crown Prince when he will turned 16. They’re bunch of assassins as I can see, their loyalty is in the Emperor and they put the Emperor’s life before theirs. Shohei, my brother, Emperor Eiichiro’s right hand man, is the one introduces them to me saying, “If anything fails within the palace, call them to protect the Emperor.” I shiver as I can hear mentally my brother’s voice as he emphasizes every word.

We walk into the room where the Emperor and the Empress are sleeping. I knock (the one that only the Emperor knows I am the one knocking) and I heard Takeru’s voice calling into me. I sigh in relief when I heard him. He’s safe.

I open the door silently and found them near the window. The Emperor was holding the Empress hands. If this happen few months ago, my heart will be shattered upon seeing it but now, I can only have a small smile upon seeing it because the Emperor is protecting his other half.


	22. Chapter 22

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 52

TAKERU’S POV:

I was woken up with Taka’s shaking me. I grunted, especially that I don’t like being woken up at three o’clock in the morning. It was awful especially after the meeting or rather the bloody meeting yesterday with the National Diet’s lower and upper house.

The National Diet just shove into my face that I am not worth for their respect as I was what they called the brat and I shouldn’t be in the throne even if my father give it to me and stepped down willingly. They told me that if I did not impregnate the chosen concubine within this month, they will impeach me from the throne by hook or by crook.

That is them resulting to violence. Though it’s not that I did not anticipated it but it’s still a brain cracking truth that no one is behind my back and that I can’t really trust someone when it comes to power. Simply because money is the root of evil and power is the reason why people kill each other just to be on top. I don’t like the idea that’s why I never study political science despite my father’s endless nagging. Good thing he stops when I become Dean’s Lister when I started studying about science. Well, being a Physicist I can actually calculate their moves and the next one and I can prepare for them and I did a fine job with that. Knowing that they would nag me to impregnate the concubine and the solution was to give them the opposite, just give them a slight heart attack when I told them I got an heir already without touching about Taka’s condition and it enrage those in the Diet more. That makes it more fun.

But one thing I did not calculate is what is happening tonight.

“What is it?” I ask the wide awake husband of mine.

“I think I heard an explosion,” he calmly said.

I sprung up from the bed and look over at the window. But before I can get nearer to it, someone knock on the door. Both my and Taka’s eyes widen in surprise. Think fast. I motion Taka to get into the window.

“Jump out,” I whisper into him.

“What about you?” he whispered back.

“I can manage. Get into Kenshin’s room, pick him up, there’s a car key in the drawer fronting the door, hop in and drove away. There’s a cabin around 200 kilometers from the Taizō-in, whatever happens do not look back, got it?”

“Takeru,” he protested.

“I got it, don’t worry. Just make sure you and Kenshin are both safe,” before he can complain, I already had his lips against mine into a chaste kiss. “I’ll be safe,” I told him then pushed him into the open window.

But before he can jump out, I heard Haruma’s voice outside the door. We look into each other before I let Haruma in.

“What happen?” I ask him as he enters the room carefully, Toru was trailing behind him.

“We saw a group of thieves broke in at the east part of the palace. The Imperial Army was already alerted and they are now in search for the thieves.”

Taka sighs in relief. “Is Kenshin okay?”

“Yes Your Majesty, His Highness is in Dr. Aom’s care. But,”

“But what?” almost in unison, Taka and I prodded Haruma to continue.

“We send them into the Nijō Castle with Grand Marshal Miura and few of his men. He’s safe. No need to worry,” he continues.

“Okay,” I said. “So what’s the current status of the palace?”

“Your Majesty, I must say that you and His Majesty needs to stay here until further notice from the Imperial Army,” he politely informed us, “While Toru here will be with you and few of the Imperial Army to secure the room as well as General Kobayashi,”

“Haruma, tell me what it is that you don’t tell me,” I said with the unusual authoritative voice I rarely use unless needed.

“Your Majesty,”

“Speak,”

“Uhm, the— as what Grand Marshall said before we separated this evening, it seems that the ‘thief’ is targeting one of you as they heard to look for His Majesty’s room,”

Taka gasps behind me while squeezing my hand that I didn’t know still holding his. I turned around to him and calm him in the best possible way that I can.

“We’re here, don’t worry.” Toru beats me to that. “Let’s just stick together, okay?” he added and we both nodded.

“Your Majesty, I’ll leave you here. As much as I know, they seem still looking for His Majesty’s room and since this room is not usually used by the Imperial family, I guess you’ll be safe here for the meantime.” Haruma said then bowed a little before stepping back.

“Haruma,” both Toru and I called him which he halted upon hearing it. I look over to Toru but seem he doesn’t care as he steps forward to Haruma’s direction and engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Please take care, okay?” I heard Toru murmured before he releases him and connected their foreheads in an intimate gesture.

“Geez, alright. I’ll be fine.” Haruma said and pushed Toru slightly through his chest, “I’ll leave them to your care,” Haruma said before turning back, “Don’t disappoint me,” he added and Toru just nodded even if Haruma was no longer in the sight.

“What was that mean?” Taka pointed into the door before Haruma, asking Toru who immediately turned into beet red.

“Uhm,”

“You owe me an explanation—” before Taka can mutter all his speech, I already had my hand over his mouth to shut him. I pushed him gently into the couch and motion Toru to follow.

We had the lights turned off so the only light that was illuminating us is the rays from the street lamp outside the room.

Toru sit in front of Taka as I motion to them to minimize their voices. While the two of them whispered into each other’s ears – which kinda fun to see since they’re look like kids – I peek at the window where the commotion seems quieted a bit. All I can see and hear were the clinking of the boots from the army who run back and forth.

I can’t hear anything from the outside since Haruma gone for nearly an hour as if everything outside quieted for a long pause. I can only hear the quite breathing from both Taka and Toru who were crouched down near the bedside, shielded by the two large pillows each. We are waiting for something just like what Haruma told us.

I was standing near the window, looking outside for any sign of danger. Taka told me to crouch down with them but I insist not to so I can see what was happening outside.

Silence stretch out like a blanket around the whole palace. I can no longer hear the clicking of the boots against the cemented pathway near the room where we are hiding. I was about to believe that everything settled down as the thieves has been found and in the army’s hand right now or has been shoed away by the Imperial Army and Haruma when the ceiling at the center of the roof crack and three to five men in black mask appeared after the dust disappeared which taken the three of us surprised.

When we realize who it was, I shouted to both Toru and Taka to run for the door. But before we can all move, gun shots can be heard from around that I can no longer tell who pulled the trigger. Everything happened like a slow motion in a movie. I can almost see the bullet that was aiming at me and can already feel how it feels to have it pierce my flesh. I close my eyes as I waited for the bullet to contact with my skin but it did not happen.

I immediately open my eyes as Toru’s scream reach my ears and see Taka’s limping body slowly descending in front of me. His wide hazel eyes focus on me. I step forward instantly and before he can hit the floor, he was in my arms, wrapped with so much care.

“Ta-Taka,” I breathed as I feel liquid dripping at his back.

I can still hear the gun shots from I don’t know where. My focus is on the body that was lying heavily in my arms, holding him so close like I’m afraid to lose him any minute as it was the sad part of seeing your beloved trying to fight back the angel of death for just a moment to spend more of his remaining time with you.

My heart clenches at the thought of him leaving me, us. 

“Ta… Take… Takeru."

**Author's Note:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical errors here. but I'm trying to the best that I can. Just please don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
